Restrained Wants
by Strawberry9212
Summary: Hinata didn't want him like how the other girls wanted him. She didn't want his body, it was already hers. She didn't want to have his babies, he wanted her to have his. What she did want was his loyalty, his love, and his blood.
1. Chapter 1 Exposed

**A/N: Hiya, everyone! I have another new story that I want to share with everyone! I've been wanting to write a vampire fic for quite some time now; especially after rereading Vampire Knight! I love that manga! This is my first vampire fic! I hope you like it! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Squeals could be heard from across the school as girls from other classes watched as the Class 3-9 boys played soccer in p.e. Not only because the hottest senior in that class but also because they were playing skins versus shirts.<p>

"Oh my god! He's so hot!"

"I'm so glad that I came to school today."

"Damn, look at those muscles."

Some of them even started drooling at the sight of Hyuuga Neji's shirtless form running after the ball.

"I think I might die!"

All of the junior girls in Class 2-7 were crowded around the windows facing the fields, except for one. The quiet junior sat in her seat by the window with her chin resting on her palm and just calmly and quietly watched the boys kick around the ball, seemingly not interested.

Down by the side of the field, a brunette with her hair in two buns just sighed and shook her head at the commotion caused by her classmate being shirtless. She admits that she thought that he was hot, but she was not going to act like the immature juniors.

"Kyaaaaaaa~! I'm so glad I'm in his class!"

Nevemind, it wasn't just the juniors that were immature. It seemed like everyone was immature!

"Shit, I wanna have his babies."

Scratch that, the seniors weren't immature, they were just sex-crazed.

"Holy shit," someone muttered. "Is that a tattoo?"

"Yeah, I also thought it was a tattoo."

"Can you see what it is?"

"I don't know, it kinda looks like a sun, but I could be wrong."

Tenten, the girl with the buns, also tried to decipher what the tattoo was of. But it was hard since it was constantly moving. It was on Neji's left pec and it looked hella hot.

"Damn, who would have ever thought that such a serious person like Hyuuga Neji would have a tattoo."

"I know, but that makes it even hotter."

"Shit, I'm hella horny now."

"Good luck getting through the rest of the day, especially since you sit near him!"

"I know! It's going to be torture!"

Tenten stayed silent as her classmates just kept on talking about how hot Neji was and how horny they were.

She looked up to the window where the junior girls were crowded around. They were talking to each other and squinting their eyes; seems like they also noticed the tattoo on Neji's chest.

Tenten wondered if it was new. Neji rarely ever took his shirt off in front of others. Some guys might've seen it though, when he changed in the changing room for p.e.

This was the first time that the girls have ever seen it, though. Because, before, even when the guys played shirts versus skins, Neji always ended up as a shirt. This was the first time ever that he ended up as a skin. That was why all the girls seemed like they were getting high off the sight of a shirtless Neji.

They were usually pretty psyched out whenever they saw him running around getting all hot and sweaty, but this was on another level.

Tenten looked to the left of the screaming girls and saw one that was set apart from the others, quietly watching. Tenten knew who she was, practically everyone knew who she was. She was Hyuuga Hinata, Neji's younger cousin.

Tenten heard that she was popular among the junior boys. Actually, she was popular among all of the boys. But she never had a boyfriend, at least not from their school. Neji was just too overprotective of her.

Tenten could see why Neji''s cousin was popular with the boys. Anyone could see why. The two of them shared the signature pale Hyuuga eyes, except Neji's had a blue tint and his cousin's had a lavender tint. Not only did their eyes make them unique and stand out, but they also made them more mysterious. It also didn't help that the two of them were quiet and tended to keep to themselves.

Hinata also had long navy hair; how was that possible? Tenten will never know. Well, Hinata wasn't the only one with navy hair. Uchiha Sasuke, a junior, also had navy hair but that wasn't the weirdest hair color in their school. There was Haruno Sakura, another junior, who had pink hair, which she claimed to be natural. She even brought baby pictures to school and everyone saw the pink peach fuzz on the newborn baby's head. There are still some people who think it's fake, though. There will always be those who oppose.

Now, getting back on topic. Not only did Hyuuga Hinata have the pale lavender eyes and long, silky navy hair, but she also had the slim hourglass figure that every female desired and yearned for. The only "flaw" about her was that she was below average height at about 5' 3" or so.

If Tenten were to compare herself to Hyuuga Hinata, which she shouldn't 'cause it was bad for her self-esteem but she still does it anyways 'cause that's what everyone does, then she would call herself a commoner and call Hyuuga Hinata a princess.

But it's not like Tenten was ugly or anything, she actually had some self-confidence and thought that she was somewhat pretty, it was just that anyone compared to Hyuuga Hinata would seem less pretty or even uglier.

Tenten, herself, had average brown hair that she always kept in two buns on top of her head so no one really knew how long it was (it went down to her waist). And she had the brown eyes that everyone had. The only thing not average about her was her above-average height at 5' 9". And since she loved to play sports, she never gained any weight and always stayed slim.

Now that Tenten thought about it, how does Hyuuga Hinata do it? Tenten heard that she loved to eat sweets and that she had a sweet bun everyday for lunch. Tenten shivered, that would be way too much sugar for her (she preferred savory over sweet).

Hyuuga Hinata must have a major sweet tooth or something. And she must also be the naturally thin type, because someone who wasn't and ate as much sugary foods as her, wouldn't be able to stay that thin without having to workout everyday to keep the pounds off.

Tenten sighed. She got up as she heard their teacher telling them to go back inside and get changed for lunch.

* * *

><p>Hinata listened as the girls in her class complained and whined about how they wouldn't be able to see a hot and sweaty Neji anymore because Class 3-9 was going back in.<p>

The only reason why all the girls were able to crowd around the window and oogle at Hyuuga Neji was because their teacher was absent and there wasn't a substitute so they had self-study.

They did actually self-study for the first ten minutes or so, getting homework done for the next class, until one girl announced to the whole class that 3-9 was playing soccer.

Some of the girls rushed to the window to see their idol. Then when another announced that they were playing shirt vs skins, the girls held their breath, waiting for the teams to be decided.

Hinata watched from her seat by the window as Neji pulled his shirt off and that's when she heard the girls squealing at the top of their lungs, causing the rest of the girls in her class to rush to the windows.

Hinata watched boredly as the 3-9 boys kicked the soccer ball around. She heard as the girls gossiped to themselves and commented on how her cousin looked.

She stayed quiet and kept to herself. She didn't join in with the other girls in her class. She rarely talked to anyone while at school and if she had to, she avoided talking for a long period of time. Every conversation she had outside of home, and sometimes at home, was short and straight to the point; usually just a few words from her. She didn't like talking to others.

Besides, she didn't have anything that she could talk about.

The only person she really talked to was her cousin. She barely even talked to her sister.

Hinata heard the girls in her class talking about a possible tattoo on her cousin's chest.

This perked Hinata's interest.

She listened in as the girls tried to guess what it was. She heard one of them guessing it to be a sun of some sort.

Hinata almost smirked. That girl didn't know how close her guess was. Of course, Hinata knew what her cousin's tattoo was of. She knew it like the back of her hand. Not only because she saw it a lot but also because she had the exact same one on the back of her left shoulder. But no one but family knew that.

Actually, only her grandfather, father, sister, Neji's parents, and Neji knew where it was and what it was of. No one in her extended family knew. Not even her sister's match or the Council (excluding her grandfather and father). Like how it should be. It was only meant to be known by a few.

Even if other people outside of her family caught a glimpse of it, they wouldn't know the meaning behind it. Also, like how it should be. The Hyuuga clan was a super secretive clan, just because it can be.

The girls kept on trying to figure the mystery out, but they'll never know. Neji only took his shirt off in front of others because he had to; if he could avoid it, he would.

Hinata propped her chin up onto her palm. Then she noticed her cousin's friend-Tenten, was it?-looking up at her. She looked back down at her. They stared at each until Tenten turned away.

Hinata continued to stare at the older brunette. She was one of the few girls that her cousin actually hung around with. Hinata didn't really care who her cousin hung out with but Hinata always had a bad feeling about that one brunette. Hinata felt like she was going to be a problem one day.

Hinata stared at the older brunette until 3-9 was called back inside by their teacher, to change for lunch. Hinata looked up at the clock that hung over the classroom door; there was about five minutes till the bell rung for lunch.

And so, Hinata waited.

The lunch bell rang almost five minutes later.

She waited for a few more minutes. Then she heard the classroom door slide open.

He's here.

Hinata heard her female classmates whisper amongst themselves as she felt him walk towards her. She continued to look out the window with her chin propped on her palm. She purposely ignored him.

"Hinata-sama, would you like to join me on rooftop for lunch?"

Hinata finally looked up at the figure towering over her.

She said to her cousin, "Ah, I would love to, Neji-nii-san."

He smiled down at her as she got her lunch out of her bag and let Neji lead her up to the school roof, where they always ate their lunch together without any disturbances.

Well, usually without any disturbances.

Hinata felt another presence that was already up on the roof before she even set foot on the last set of stairs that led up to the roof.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. Her cousin didn't see because he had his back to her, but Hinata was sure that he felt the change in her aura. The change from calm and content to suspicious with a tinge of betrayal and a sprinkle of fury.

How _dare_ he invite _her _to intrude in on their only time together without the prying eyes of their family and clan?

_How dare he?_ _Without her permission?_

Hinata shook her head. Her rational side pushed her possessive side back into a corner of her mind. She'll let this one time slide since this was the first time that he ever disobeyed her.

But if this happened a second time, there was no telling what Hinata would do to get Neji to obey again.

Hinata wanted Neji. And she wanted him all to herself. There was no point in denying it. Hinata had no reason to do so.

But Hinata didn't want him like how the other girls wanted him. She didn't _want_ his body, it was already hers. She didn't want to have his babies, _he_ wanted _her_ to have his.

What she _did_ want was his loyalty, his love, and his blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woohoo! I see that you've made it to the bottom! Hurray! So how was it? Did you like it? Was is too mediocre for you? Was is awesome? I'm hoping that it was the latter XD! Well, whatever you thought of it, please put it in a review and tell me!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Ichigo go bye bye!**

**Published – 6/19/2011**

* * *

><p><span><strong>EDIT<strong>** – I took a small passage out because it made things a bit too...epic...you know what I mean? Well, it's okay if you don't XD!**

**Edited – 6/21/2011**


	2. Chapter 2 Tease

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Chapter two is finally here! I wanna say 'thanks' to everyone who bothered to review! Wow, I'm using a lot of exclamation points...oh well! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Neji watched as Hinata nibbled on her anko bun and as Tenten ate her lunch. Neji knew that this was a bad idea. But he couldn't help it. He knew that he was breaking an unspoken rule when he invited Tenten to eat lunch with him and his cousin. At first Tenten had declined but Neji was persistent so she finally gave in.<p>

He had actually asked her to join them for lunch starting on Monday and today was Friday. It took him five days to convince her.

Initially, he thought that it was a good idea to have someone for his cousin to socialize with, but now, seeing the situation they were it, it clearly wasn't.

Not only was Neji sure that his cousin was mad at him for disobeying her (he had felt a spike of suspicion and anger coming from her when they were coming up) but he was also sure that Tenten was mad at him, too.

The way he had pestered her for the past week and add to the fact that the current situation made her feel awkward and along with how his cousin made her feel unwelcomed, really wasn't a way to make someone want to come back a second time.

Tenter chewed on her chopsticks. "So, is it true that you like to eat sweet things? Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata chewed as she looked down at her sweet red bean paste bun and then looked back up at the older female and nodded.

Tenten nodded slowly as she said, "I see." She looked anywhere but at Hinata who continued to eat her anko bun.

Tenten turned to Neji, "Ummm, you also like to eat sweet things, right? Neji?"

"Yes, I do. But Hinata-sama has even more of a sweet tooth than I do. Don't you agree, Hinata-sama?" Neji looked up at Hinata, hoping to get her to say at least one word.

Hinata just stared back at him. She saw the desperateness in his eyes. Hyuuga's _don't _do desperate. So she granted his wish; but only just for this one time.

And just so that it won't be that big of a blow to his pride when she leaves him behind.

"Of course, Neji-nii-san. Yours can't compare to mine. Tenten-san," Hinata finally addressed the older female. "I will only eat and drink the sweetest. Nothing less. It seems like I can never satiate my craving for sweets." She looked at Neji from the corner of her eyes and saw him slightly smirk.

Tenten didn't respond right away; to say she was shocked would be an understatement. It was more like there was a spell cast over her. It was like Hinata's soft voice enchanted and dazed her.

Hinata's soft tone was not only sultry but also a bit mischievous. With every word she spoke, Tenten's body moved on its own, inching closer and closer to the younger Hyuuga.

When Tenten finally realized what she was doing, she found Hinata's face just mere inches from her own. Her senses went on overdrive. Her eyes saw just how beautiful Hyuuga Hinata was. Her nose breathed in the sweet scent of the Hyuuga Princess. Her mouth tasted the sweet air around the other female. Her ears listened to her enchanting words. And her lips were about to feel just how soft a girl's lips could be if she didn't pull back at the last second.

Tenten, for the first time ever in her life, felt embarrassed beyond belief and just wanted to run away and hide. She didn't know what made her want to do such a thing as kissing another girl.

Tenten was as straight as a pin.

Tenten kept her head down for the rest of the lunch break. Silence washed over them again. Tenten's actions made the awkwardness level multiply by ten.

Tenten usually hated when the bell rang for class to start again but now, she was begging Kami-sama to ring it faster. She just wanted to leave.

Finally, after a few more excruciating minutes, the bell rang and Tenten quickly gathered her things.

"Um, Tenten, why don't you go back to class first," Neji suggested.

"Yeah, uh, sure." Tenten stood up and dusted off her skirt. She looked at Hinata who was standing up, too. She turned away when Hinata looked up, Tenten couldn't look her in the eye. Then she turned her head back toward Hinata but kept her gaze focused on the ground. "Um, it was nice meeting you, Hyuuga-san."

Her eyes flashed up just in time to see Hinata give a small smile. Then Tenten turned and left. She assumed that Neji wanted to talk to his cousin alone.

"Hinata-sama," Tenten heard him call after her. Tenten turned her head back to look at Neji. Did he just call her 'Hinata'?

Then she saw that Hinata was right behind her, ignoring Neji as he called after her.

But it seems like the princess didn't want to talk.

Tenten stopped walking and let Hinata pass her. She heard as Neji continuously called after Hinata and watched as Hinata didn't even turn back to look and just opened the door that led back into the building and left, leaving the door to swing close behind her.

Ouch, harsh.

Tenten turned back to look at Neji and saw that he looked heartbroken. _That_ broke _her_ heart to see him like that.

He hung his head and his fist was clenched. He looked so broken. She had never seen him like that before. Neji must've been really close with his cousin to have reacted like that when she just ignored him and left.

Tenten wanted to walk over to him and comfort him but she knew that Neji wouldn't have wanted her to see him like that. So with one last look at the broken down Neji, Tenten let out a sigh and left.

* * *

><p>Hinata ignored him. She walked away even as he called after her. She did it to show him that she wasn't happy with what he did. She hurt him. She hurt Tenten. And she hurt herself.<p>

Hinata knew how he would react and how Tenten would want to react. So she did it.

She walked back to class and ignored everyone's whispers and stares. Every time she walks by, Hinata always feels the stares of her schoolmates and she always hears their whispers.

She sat down in her seat, looked out the window, and waited for the teacher to start class. Her classmates were better with the stares and whispers. They still stared and they still whispered, but not as much. They see her everyday so there's nothing special.

Hinata still remembers the first day of high school. When she had first walked into homeroom, they didn't notice her. But when the teacher called roll, they all turned and stared. That's when the stares and whispers started.

Hinata was already used to being stared at and whispered about. It happened all her life. Within the clan, she was always watched. Clan members always had something to say about her but never to her.

Her homeroom got better with the stares and whispers by the second semester. Thankfully, this school kept the homerooms the same each year, so Hinata was still with the people that she was with in her first year of high school. Now she was in her second year of high school, a Junior.

Hinata didn't care about the stares and whispers of her schoolmates and classmates. She would _like_ to say the same about the stares and whispers of the clan members. But even if she told herself and others that she didn't, deep inside, she still did.

Every time she went to a clan meeting, she felt suffocated; suffocated from the stares and whispers that the other clan members never failed to give.

At home, she still felt suffocated but not as much. She felt much calmer with her family than with her entire clan. Her family still stared and still whispered but they stared because they were worried about her and they whispered to her and not behind her back; though they did whisper behind her back sometimes, but she didn't mind. She whispered about them behind their backs, too.

Hinata turned her attention from the fields outside to the front of the class, their teacher was finally going to start the lesson.

Soon Hinata was bored with the teacher's lesson. She barely tried to pay attention. Hinata was a straight A student, it wasn't all that hard. She understood everything that the teachers said in class, she turned in all her homework on time, and she did well on tests. It was that simple. What she didn't understand was how some of her classmates were failing.

Why? Probably because they didn't turn their homework in on time. Or maybe because they didn't understand what was going on in class. But Hinata didn't know what there was to _not_ understand. It was all so simple to her.

Did she ever study? Hell no. It was one of the most boringest things ever. She'd rather take a nap than study; which she does. She loves taking naps.

Usually at home, her family knew that if sue wasn't on her computer then she was taking a nap. They called her a cat sometimes. Because of how she liked to eat and sleep, she reminded them of a cat.

Hinata smiled. Her sometimes nickname was 'kitty'. They would ask each other, "Hey, do you know where the kitty is?"

She always smiled when they used her nickname.

* * *

><p>School was finally over and Hinata was packing her bag. Usually, she would wait for Neji to come pick her up from her class, but since she was still upset with him, she left first and walked down to his car by herself.<p>

As she leaned against Neji's car, waiting for him, she felt two pairs of eyes boring holes into the back of her head. She turned around and saw a few cars down that there were two people staring at her.

A guy with raven hair and onyx eyes that flashed red for a millisecond and a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes.

An Uchiha. A servant. A Hyuuga servant. More specifically, her little sister's servant.

A Haruno. A servant. An Uchiha servant. More specifically, Uchiha Sasuke's servant.

Uchiha Sasuke was blatantly staring at her. Even as she stared back, he didn't look away. Hinata looked to the second pair of eyes that were staring at her. Haruno Sakura was blatantly glaring at her. How gutsy of her.

Hinata smirked.

Then she noticed that Sasuke stopped staring at her and was looking at someone behind her. She saw him nod at the person.

Hinata pursed her lips, looked down at the ground, looked back up, and heard the car door unlock. Without looking at the person whom Sasuke nodded to, Hinata pulled open the car door and slipped in.

Hinata kept looking out the passenger window as the car backed out of its parking space and drove out of the parking lot. She stayed quiet the whole way home.

She could feel as he occasionally looked over at her and he would stare longer when they stopped at red lights. Hinata licked her lips. She could feel the sadness and regret radiating off of him.

Once the car pulled into the driveway, Hinata grabbed her bag and got out of the car. She didn't wait for him to open the car door for her. She was showing him that she was still unhappy with the little stunt that he had pulled at lunch today.

She opened the front door, took off her shoes, and headed straight to her room.

* * *

><p>Neji sighed as he activated the car alarm. She was still angry. He had hoped that she had calmed down at least a bit since lunch but when he found that she wasn't in her classroom after school, he knew that she was still angry.<p>

Neji sighed again as he walked into the house and closed the front door behind him, at least she didn't lock him out of the house. He took off his shoes and went to go look for her. He peeked his head into the living room and saw no one. The kitchen and bathroom were also empty. That left one last place that she would be; her room.

He walked up the stairs and felt her guarded presence in her room. He walked up to the door and knocked. Silence. Neji knocked again. He felt that she had let her guard down a bit and took that as permission to go in.

He peeked his head in first and then slowly pulled the rest of his body in, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door, waiting for her to say something.

Hinata was lying on her bed and just absentmindedly staring at the ceiling as her slender fingers fiddled with a sharp dagger. Neji watched as she dragged her pointer across the sharp edge of the kunai.

Neji felt his pulse start to race as he started panting. His pupils dilated and his mouth watered. He watched as Hinata raised the bleeding finger into the air to look at it. Then she turned to look at him.

Neji had to use all of his strength to restrain himself from pouncing on her and taking the bleeding digit into his mouth. His desire and hunger was causing him pain.

She was angry at him and as his punishment, she tempted him. She knew that he would restrain himself.

After about five minutes, she finally relieved him of his pain and stuck her bleeding finger into her mouth and cleaned it.

Neji dropped to his knees. His pulse started slowing down and he swallowed the saliva that had pooled in his mouth. His pupils returned to their normal size and his breathing evened out. He had even started sweating.

Still on his knees, he bowed his head to the floor. "I'm deeply sorry for what I have done, Hinata-sama. Please forgive me."

Hinata stared at his bowed form. He wasn't going to raise his head until she told him that he could. Another five minutes passed before Hinata finally said, "Do you know what you have done wrong?"

Neji raised his head up only a little. "Yes, Hinata-sama."

"Will you ever do such a thing ever again?"

"Never without your permission, Hinata-sama."

Hinata nodded, she could feel that he was being truthful. "I forgive you. Please get up off the floor."

Neji slowly stood up but kept his head bowed and his eyes on the floor. "Come here, Neji-nii-san." He walked over to the side to her bed. He heard the bed sheets rustle as she shifted and sat up.

Hinata placed a hand on his jaw. "Look at me." He slowly raised his head and met her eyes. She looked into his eyes and saw how regretful he was. She was satisfied.

Hinata licked her lips.

The hand that was on caressing his jaw, slipped to grip the back of his neck and pulled him down. She moved his hair aside with her other hand. With the same hand, she ran a finger along his jugular vein.

She felt his pulse quicken in anticipation.

Hinata usually took a sip at lunch but today she didn't. She did it to punish him but it was a double-edged sword and she ended up hurting herself, too. She could go a month without any if she wanted to, but the two of them had gotten into a habit of giving and taking a little bit every other day

She looked up at his face and saw that he had closed his eyes, waiting for her, waiting for the high.

She stretched her neck and pulled him down a bit more, making him need to put his hands on the bed on either side of her to support his weight.

When she licked his neck, she could feel his pulse racing underneath her tongue. But instead of giving him the high he wanted, she just kissed his neck.

She'll take a sip later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, I'm such a tease, aren't I XD? This sorta-kinda-not-really cliffy should keep you on you're toes...or not... Well, I hope you liked it! **

**Please review!**

**Updated - 6/25/2011**


	3. Chapter 3 Unusual

**A/N: Oh my god! The third chapter is finally here! So sorry about taking so long to update! Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! Love you guys so much! Well, here's the third chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Hinata laid on her bed. She didn't feel like doing homework; she didn't feel like doing anything.<p>

Hinata raised her left hand into the air. She spread her fingers and looked at the light that passed through them. She used her thumb to brush against her pointer. She brought her pointer close to face. There was no evidence of the cut from earlier.

Hinata frowned. She was upset with how Neji _acted_ but she was disappointed with how she _reacted_. It was so childish. She mentally berated herself. She showed weakness.

If any enemy of the clan saw how she reacted to how Neji acted, then they would've instantly assumed that he was one of her weaknesses. He wasn't.

_She _was _his _weakness.

She had no _weaknesses_, she mentally spat out the word.

Hinata felt someone walking towards her room. A few seconds later, someone knocked on her door. Hinata stared at the door, trying to figure out who was on the other side of it.

It was her little sister. "Come in, Hanabi."

The door to her room opened and in walked her little sister.

"You know that I find that creepy, right?"

"Creepy? What's creepy?" Hinata raised and eyebrow at her little sister.

"How you know who's on the other side of a closed door." Hanabi walked over and sat down on her sister's bed.

"Why? You can do that, too."

"Yeah, but I don't." Hanabi played with Hinata's hair, which was splayed out on the bed.

"Why not?"

Hanabi shrugged. "I don't know, just don't feel like it."

Hinata stared at her little sister who didn't usually come to just talk to her. Hanabi avoided eye contact. Hinata sighed. "Okay, why are you here? What do you want?"

Hanabi acted offended. "How rude. Can't I just come to talk to my sister?"

"Other little sisters can do that, but you can't."

"How cruel. Why not?"

"Because it's just not normal."

"Sadist."

Hinata sat up and looked at her little sister. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know." Hanabi shrugged. "When I came home, I saw Neji coming out of your room like he was going through withdrawal or something. What happened?"

"Don't try to change the subject."

Hanabi sighed but didn't say anything.

Hinata took a guess. "Is it Satoshi?" Hanabi looked at her and then looked back down. "Did he do something? What happened?"

Hanabi shook her head. "Nothing happened. Nothing's wrong."

Hinata raised an eyebrow at her. She still wouldn't make eye contact.

"You know what? I don't even know why I came here." Hanabi stood up and walked over to the door. She opened the door and turned back to look at Hinata. She looked worried. Then she turned and left, closing the door behind her.

Hinata's eyebrows knit together. What happened to her little sister?

Hinata laid back down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Hinata thought about the Hanabi's expression right before she left. Why was she worried? What was she worried about? Was it Satoshi? Did something happen with him? Did he do something to her?

Hinata's anger spiked. If she found out that he did something to Hanabi, Hinata was going to make him sorry for it. Hanabi's match or not, Hinata was going to make him regret ever making Hanabi worried.

* * *

><p>Tenten watched as Neji rushed out of class once the bell rang. Tenten raised an eyebrow at that. He was usually in a hurry after school to go pick his cousin up from her class, but today, he practically ran put of class.<p>

Must be because his cousin was mad at him and he was trying to make it up to her.

Tenten wanted to bang her head on something when she remembered the embarrassing moment that went down during lunch. How could she do something like that? Maybe it was something she'd do for fun to a close friend, but not with someone who she just met! Much less someone who was definitely way out of her league. If she swung that way, that is. But she didn't.

It confuzzled the shit out of her!

It must be a dream! Yeah! That's it! Everything that happened today was just a figment of her subconscious.

Tenten pinched herself as she made her way out of the school. Ouch! Nope, much to her disappointment, it was not a dream. It was reality.

Tenten changed from her indoor slippers to her outdoor shoes and walked out of the school and towards the bike racks. She unlocked her bike and pulled it out from amongst the other bikes. She wheeled it down the front steps and up to the edge of the parking lot.

As Tenten swung her leg over the bike and straddled it, she spotted Hinata leaning against Neji's car; seems like Hinata was still mad and didn't wait for Neji to come pick her up from her classroom. Tenten saw that Hinata was looking at someone and looked around to see who she was looking realized that she was looking at Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, who were a few cars down.

Someone ran by Tenten and she turned to see who it was and saw that it was Neji. She watched as Neji ran to his car and nodded at the Uchiha. Hinata got into the car and Neji got in shortly after but not before sending a glare to the Uchiha.

Tenten was surprised to see the hostility between him and the Uchiha. She didn't even know that Neji knew him. She has never seen them talk before; never at school at least. But if they talked outside of school, then that meant that they were pretty close, right? Tenten will never know.

Uchiha and Haruno had their backs to her so she couldn't see their reactions. But she knew that Uchiha probably glared back; he just seemed like the type to do so.

Tenten watched as Neji's car backed out of its parking space and then pulled out of the parking lot. Her eyes followed the car until it turned around the corner and disappeared. For whatever reason, her eyes lingered on the spot at which the car disappeared. Tenten blinked once, twice, then thrice before she snapped out of whatever daze she was in and finally started riding her bike home.

Tenten biked home and when she got home, she saw that her mom wasn't home. She didn't have a dad. She never had a dad. Her dad left her mom when he found out that she was pregnant. They were high school sweethearts and they were young. Her mom was in college when she gave birth to Tenten alone.

Tenten's grandparents barely acknowledged her. To them, they didn't have any grandkids, much less a daughter. Tenten's mom was their only daughter and when they found out that she wasn't married, was still in school with no stable job, and was pregnant, they did nothing short of disowning their only daughter.

On paper, Tenten's mom was still her grandparents' daughter, but in person, they cut off all connections.

Tenten's stomach growled, reminding her that she didn't eat that much at lunch because she didn't have much of an appetite due to the awkwardness of the situation. And it didn't help that what happened after she tried to make conversation, made her lose her appetite completely.

Tenten put her stuff down on the dining table and then looked around the kitchen for something to eat. She looked in the cabinets, in the refrigerator, and anywhere else she could think of that could possibly have any food. But she couldn't find anything to eat. Yeah, there was food, but she didn't feel like eating any of it.

Tenten frowned. Should she go out and buy something to eat? Did she even have any money? She checked her pockets; she found a five in her front pocket. She checked her wallet; yes, she found a twenty. So yes, she did have money for food.

Now, where to go? Tenten thought about her choices. She could go to Micky D's; nah, she didn't feel like eating burgers. She could go to the super market and buy something to make; nope, too lazy. Or she could get some already prepared food at the supermarket; bleh, didn't feel like eating a rice bowl. Or noodles. Or a salad.

Hmmm, where could she go? Ooo, she knew what she wanted. She wanted chicken nuggets!

With her mind made up, Tenten took the twenty in her wallet and stuffed it in her pocket, grabbed her keys and iPod, and then went out the door. She mounted her bike and started towards the famous fast food chain.

Tenten stopped a little bit away from her house. She changed her mind, she didn't feel like taking her bike. So Tenten rode it back to her house, put it back inside, and started again on foot.

Once there, she got in line and looked at the menu. Was there anything else she wanted? Soda? Fries? Both? Yes.

Her phone vibrated in her butt pocket. She took it out and looked at it. She had a text message. She opened it and saw that it was her mom; her mom was doing overtime today so she'll be home late. Tenten silently groaned, that would mean that she had to make dinner for herself today. Should she buy dinner while she was already out? Nah, she'll just find something at home.

It was finally Tenten's turn as she walked up to the counter and ordered her food.

* * *

><p>Once home, Tenten grabbed her messenger bag that she left on the dinner table earlier and hauled it up to her room. Her room was quite plain and messy. It had white walls with a few weapon posters stuck on them. There was her bed with dark green sheets that was pushed into a corner. She had a dresser, a closet, and a desk. Then she had a chair at the end of her bed that had clothes piled on top, both dirty and clean.<p>

Tenten dumped her messenger bag down on the carpet next to her desk and set her food down on her desk. Before she chowed down, she pulled her laptop out of her bag and started it up. While it was starting up, Tenten went to the bathroom down the hall to wash her hands.

When she got back, she saw that someone had texted her; must be her mom again. Wrong. It was Neji who texted her out of boredom.

* * *

><p>Hinata sighed for the umpteenth time today as she woke up from her little cat nap. She was just so tired of everything. At least tomorrow was Saturday. That means that she could sleep in. But it's not like she needed to sleep, it was just habit. She could go without sleep for as long as she wanted. But for a sense of normalcy, she slept at night.<p>

Hinata looked at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It read 6:38. Dinner should be ready soon. But she didn't feel like eating any of _that_ food. She wanted Neji. But she'll wait till later as a punishment for the both of them.

Hinata got up from her bed and walked over to her desk. She pulled her homework out and started on it.

About an hour passed since she started working on her homework when a knock came upon her door. Her father was home.

"Come in," Hinata closed out. She heard the door open and heard someone walk in before she heard the door close. "Hello, father," Hinata said as she finished the sentence she was writing and then swivled her chair around.

Hyuuga Hiashi was a tall, intimidating man whose presence was overwhelming. He could silence a whole room by just walking in. His pale lavender eyes saw everything. The trademark pale Hyuuga eyes were already intimidating enough because you could barely tell the iris and pupil from the white of the eye, but on Hyuuga Hiashi, they were ten times more intimidating.

Hinata stood up from her chair and stood on her tippy toes as her father bent down a bit so that she could kiss him on the cheek. Hinata was below average height so her father, who was above average height, towered over her. Hinata was the shortest in her family, even Hanabi, her little sister by three years, was taller than her.

Hinata was a junior, she was in her second year of high school and Hanabi was in eighth grade, she was in her second year of middle school.

Hinata stood at 5' 3" while Hanabi stood at 5' 7". Her father stood at 6' 1" while Neji stood at 6' 3". Satoshi, Hanabi's match, was pretty short compared to the other Hyuuga men in the house, but he was still growing so that was okay; he currently stood at 5' 10".

"Hinata," her father started.

"Yes, father?"

"Dinner is ready, come down to eat."

Hinata smiled at her father and shook her head. "I don't want _that_ food tonight."

His father looked at her. "Then remember to take some from Neji tonight." He turned and started to leave.

Right before he closed the door, Hinata said, "Don't worry, father; I will." Hinata smiled as she felt Neji, who was in his room down the hall, shiver in anticipation as soon as the words left her mouth.

A few seconds after the door closed, it opened again and her father's head popped in. "Don't play with him too much.". Then he pulled it back out and closed the door again. Hinata smiled as she heard her father's step go down the hall, down the stairs, and then into the kitchen.

She sat back down in her chair at her desk and continued working on her homework. She finally finished everything around 10:00. She put everything away and got her bag ready for school on Monday. She had done her homework on a Friday night, forgetting that she had two days to do it.

Hinata sighed, it showed how distracted she was. She grabbed a towel and some pj's as she got ready to go take a shower and maybe take a soak in the bath.

Hinata went to the bathroom and started filling up the bathtub with water as she took a shower. Once out of the shower, she quickly got into the bath and relaxed as the hot water did wonders, relieving her stress.

After soaking in the bathtub for ten minutes, she got out and wrapped a towel around herself as she called out to Neji; not verbally but mentally. As Hinata waited for Neji to come, she unlocked the door, and brushed out her knotted hair and started blow drying it.

Neji didn't even knock as he opened the bathroom door and stepped in, closing and locking the door behind him. He stayed with his back against the door as Hinata finished up drying her hair.

"Put your stuff down," Hinata said as she combed through her now dry hair. Neji obeyed and put his showering things down on chair in the bathroom.

Hinata turned around and leaned against the bathroom counter. "Come here," Hinata said as she hoisted herself up onto the counter so that she could reach his neck easier. She spread her legs to let Neji stand between them. Her towel loosening a bit as she did so.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down a bit. He put his hands on the counter on either side of her. She felt his pulse race as she moved his hair aside and kissed his neck, right over where his jugular vein was. She licked the same spot and then finally, after a few days of not taking any, she sunk her fangs in, piercing his strong neck, and slurped up the sweet nectar of life that poured out his punctured vein.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And here's the end of the third chapter! Did you guys like it? Once again, sorry for taking so long to update, I kept on forgetting ...**

**Please review!**

**Updated - 7/9/2011**


	4. Chapter 4 Addicted

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here! I'll skip my usual blurb and let you get right into the chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Neji closed the door to Hinata-sama's room behind him. His body jerked as he tried to calm himself down. As he walked down the hall to his room, he saw Hanabi-sama coming up the stairs. He nodded at her and then slipped into his room.<p>

He collapsed on his bed. He was tired for some reason. His felt sick in the stomach. His body convulsed. Neji sat up and wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stop the violent jerks his body was doing. He stood up and nearly fell back onto the bed when his vision went black and his equilibrium was off.

After regaining his balance and his sight, Neji left his room and went to the bathroom. He needed to take control of his body again. He was shivering and he didn't even feel cold.

Neji splashed some cold water onto his face. He gripped the sink and then looked up at the mirror. He was surprised to see the faint dark rings that were starting to form around his eyes. Not only that but his eyes were blood shot. It scared him.

What was happening to him?

Neji wiped his face with a towel and went back into his room. Once back in his room, he sat at his desk, trying to think of something to do.

He spotted his phone that he threw onto the desk earlier. He took it into his hand. He didn't really have any friends to call or text. The only person he could think of was Tenten.

Tenten was one of few girls that he talked to at school. She was very interesting. Other girls just annoyed him. Especially the ones who whispered about him behind his back, thinking that he can't hear them. But little do they know, he can hear them, alright; he can hear every single word that left their mouths as they whispered about him behind his back during class or when he passed by them in the halls.

He even heard them talking about his tattoo while he played soccer in P.E. today and during class after lunch. Today was the first time that he took his shirt off in front of any girl at school or any girl outside of his family, for that matter. So since today was the first time ever, it was the first time they saw his tattoo. Some guys knew about it, but they've never seen the whole thing or ever saw it clearly; they've only seen glimpses of it when he changed his clothes for P.E.

Neji put a hand to his chest, right where his tattoo was. It took him four years to get it. He got half of the center part of the tattoo done when he was 12 and it was finally completed when he turned 16.

The only reason it took so long was because he was still growing and if he got it when he was too young, then it would stretch and become distorted as he grew.

Hinata-sama got hers all at once when she was 14. She knew that she wasn't going to grow anymore so completed in just one sitting. It was customary for the male to start getting the tattoo first but only in parts, while the female got it after the male started but all at once. So after the female got her tattoo, then male would know how his would look like because it was the exact same thing; they were a match.

Satoshi, Hanabi-sama's match, started getting his tattoo a year ago and Hanabi-sama was going to get hers during Golden Week in her first year of high school. Just like all the matches before them, Hanabi-sama's tattoo will be finished before her male counterpart's.

Before he took off his shirt at school today, the only people who knew where his tattoo was and what it was of, was Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama's father, his grandfather, and his parents.

Neji pulled off the sweater vest of his school uniform and threw it onto his bed. He unbuttoned the first few buttons on the white, button-up shirt of his school uniform. Then he unbuttoned the ones on the wrists and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows.

He picked his cell phone back up and texted Tenten on the pretext that he was bored. He wasn't going to tell her that he was texting her because his body was acting weird and he wanted to get his mind off of it.

Tenten was a nice girl. She was different from the others. She didn't care if she broke a nail or if she got all sweaty and dirty. She loved playing sports and she was true to herself. She wasn't fake. She didn't try to act like someone or something she wasn't. She loved herself as she was. She was au natural. She didn't wear tons of make up. She didn't cake any onto her face in the morning or rush to the bathroom during lunch to fix her face.

She was different and that's what Neji loved about her.

* * *

><p>Neji heard the front door open around 6:40. His uncle must be home from work. Neji had been texting Tenten for the past couple of hours. She was just so interesting to talk to. At first, the conversation was slow but as they got into it, it just kept going.<p>

Neji was intrigued with what Tenten had to say about supernatural creatures. He casually asked her what she thought about vampires when they were talking about Dracula. She said she thought they were cool but wouldn't want to meet one in real life; Neji's heart clenched as he read that text from her.

There came a knock upon his door, Neji called out, "Come in!" Hinata-sama's and Hanabi-sama's father opened the door and stood in the doorway. "Good evening, uncle."

Neji's uncle nodded at him. "Dinner's ready. Come down and eat."

Neji nodded to his uncle. "I'll be down in a moment."

Neji watched as his uncle nodded back and then close the door. Then he listened as his uncle walked down the hall to Hinata-sama's room. His body shivered as he remembered what had happened today. He had forgotten about it when he was texting Tenten.

Neji listened intently to the conversation that was going on a few doors down. He heard it as if he was also in the room. It was a short conversation but what his uncle said to Hinata-sama and how she replied, made him shiver uncontrollably.

"_Then remember to take some from Neji tonight."_

"_Don't worry, father; I will."_

Neji could feel Hinata-sama smiling as he was sure that she felt him shiver in his room. He wasn't shivering because he was cold. He was shivering because his body was anticipating what was to come.

Neji couldn't get his mind off of the feeling that his body was craving. He quickly sent one last text to Tenten and went downstairs to eat dinner. He took his seat at the dinner table and saw that his uncle, Hanabi, and Satoshi were already eating. Where was Hinata-sama?

Neji quietly started eating as he remembered her conversation with her father earlier. She didn't want _this_ kind of food.

Neji didn't notice that his hand was shaking until his uncle pointed it out. "Neji? Are you okay?"

"Yes, uncle. Why do you ask?"

"Your hands are shaking," Hanabi pointed out to her older cousin.

Neji looked at his hands and realized that they were shaking and that he was having trouble gripping the food with his chopsticks because he couldn't keep them still. He put in chopsticks down and stared at his hands. Why were they shaking so badly?

"Are you okay?" his uncle repeated.

"I don't know," Neji answered as he tried to stop his hands from shaking.

Hinata-sama's father narrowed his eyes at Neji. "When was the last time Hinata took a drink?"

"Um, a few days ago; Monday, I think."

"How often?"

"Every few days or so."

"Regularly?"

"Yes."

"When does she usually take a drink?"

"Monday's and Friday's," Neji answered, confused at what his uncle was getting at. When matches fed was a relatively private matter; to talk about it in front the rest of the family was slightly embarrassing.

"Did she take any today?"

"No." Neji looked down, ashamed because it was his fault. He upset her.

Neji heard his uncle sigh. Neji looked up at him. "I think I know what's wrong." Neji waited for his answer.

"You're going through withdrawal."

"What?" Neji was seriously confused now. Then he heard Hanabi mutter to herself, "So he _was_ going through withdrawal." What did that mean?

Neji looked at Hanabi, questioning her with his eyes. "When I saw you earlier, it looked like you were going through withdrawal. I mean, you were twitching and your eyes were bloodshot and everything. The first thought that came to mind was that you were going though withdrawal. From what? I had no clue."

Neji looked thoughtful then he turned to his uncle for the answer.

His uncle sighed. "You're addicted to the feeling you get when Hinata takes your blood. To be specific, you're physically addicted."

Neji's eyebrows knit together. "Uncle, how?"

"Well, in the first place, the feeling that one gets when their blood is taken is like when one takes ecstasy; they experience euphoria. It's highly addictive, that's why most matches take blood only every few weeks or so. But because Hinata takes your blood regularly every few days, once you miss a meal, you experience withdrawal symptoms as the giver. The taker, Hinata, will also experience some withdrawal symptoms but they do not appear as quickly and when they do, they're not as severe." Neji watched as his uncle rubbed his temples.

"I thought I warned you two about taking blood at too short of intervals. Now you're going through withdrawal and at such a young age, too. Make sure to have Hinata take some later to cease the symptoms."

Neji nodded and silently continued eating as did the rest of them.

* * *

><p>Neji heard Hinata-sama calling him to her in his head. Neji gathered his showering necessities and tried to hide his eagerness as he went to the bathroom. He stopped in front of the bathroom door and took a deep breath to try and slow his racing pulse.<p>

Without knocking, Neji placed his hand on the doorknob, twisted it, and pushed it open. He slipped in, closed the door behind him and locked it, and leaned against it.

Neji gulped as he watched as Hinata-sama dried her hair, still clad in a towel. It's not like he has never seen her in a towel before; he has, many times when she would take his blood right after coming out of the shower. Neji knew that it was one of her favorite times to take his blood, the other two being right before bed and during lunch at school. But it still didn't make it any less awkward for him as a teenage male to see a well-developed female wrapped tightly in only a towel.

What made it worse was as his cousin dried her hair, her hair would fall and expose a sliver of her pale neck. The desire to sink his own fangs into her neck was relatively new but that didn't make it any easier to deal with.

Neji was staring so intently at his cousin's neck that he nearly missed her command for him to put his stuff down. Neji walked over to the chair that was in the bathroom and put his stuff down.

"Come here," Neji heard Hinata-sama say as he walked over to her and as she hoisted herself onto the bathroom counter. He stepped in-between her legs; her towel loosened a fraction as she shifted.

Neji watched as Hinata-sama wrapped her long, slender arms around his neck and felt the pressure against the back of his neck as Hinata-sama pulled his closer to her. He had to place his hands on either side of her to regain balance; it would be really bad if he fell onto her. It wouldn't benefit either of them.

Neji felt his pulse quicken in anticipation as Hinata-sama moved his hair to his right to uncover the left side of his neck. She kissed his neck. He was certain that she could feel his racing pulse underneath her lips. Her tongue was hot against his neck as she licked it.

Neji's eyes nearly rolled back into their sockets when Hinata-sama finally sunk her fangs into his neck. It felt like it's been forever since the last time he felt this high, when it has only been a few days.

The feeling started at his toes and slowly started his his legs. Then it barely bypassed his sensitive male parts and started to whirlpool in the pit of his stomach; if the Neji were sexually involved with Hinata-sama, then he would've been ready to take her at her command.

As the feeling whirlpooled in the pit of his stomach, the feeling intensified and shot up his chest. His heart raced as it was overcome by the sheer intensity of the feeling. It soon left his chest and travelled up his neck-being most sensitive when it went past where his neck was punctured, causing Neji's knees to give out under him and forcing him to hold up his weight with his arms and hands.

When the feeling finally reached his head and brain, he nearly saw stars and blacked out.

This all happened in a little under half a minute.

It didn't take long for Hinata-sama to feed but today, she was taking her time and she was taking more than usual. When she was finally done, Neji felt her fangs being pulled out. He felt her tongue run over the two bruised openings in his neck; he slightly grimaced at the feeling of his neck slowly closing up on itself and healing. He would never get used to such a strange feeling. Then Neji felt Hinata-sama's tongue lapping up the few drops that had leaked out, her mouth too small to catch all of the blood that had come pouring out of the wound on his neck.

When Hinata-sama finally pulled away, letting his hair fall back into place, Neji felt light-headed and collapsed against Hinata-sama. Hinata-sama had to lean back a bit to accommodate his weight. He had his head on her chest and his forearms on the counter.

Neji's shortened breaths slowly normalized as he came down from his high.

In the end, it was all about giving and taking life. Neji, as the giver, was weakened; Hinata-sama, as the taker, was strengthened. But even then, Neji would die without it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! You got to the bottom! I still don't feel like blabbing on like I usually do, so I won't. Although, I do wanna say 'thanks' to those who reviewed! Though I only got five this time (T^T)...*sigh*...oh well. Hopefully this time I'll get more *wink wink* *nudge nudge***

**Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Updated – 7/21/2011**


	5. Chapter 5 Virginity

**A/N: Hey hey~! Chapter 5 is finally here! Sorry for taking so long to update XP! There's just been so many things going on for me right now! Ugh! Well, I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and sorry if there are any glaring grammatical errors...**

* * *

><p>It's been a month. One. Month.<p>

One month since the worst mistake Neji has ever made in his whole life. A mistake that he was still suffering from. What came with the grave mistake was a pleasurable punishment that tortured him. Hinata still has yet to let up on the punishment. But Neji wasn't complaining; well, maybe only just a bit. He only complained just to complain.

One month since Neji realized that he had an addiction. An addiction to the high that courses through his body as Hinata feeds from him.

One month since Neji realized how much he loved Tenten. One month since he realized that Tenten was the perfect girl for him.

One month since Neji realized how he was torn apart between the two most important females in his life. His body yearned and begged for the ecstasy, the high, the sexless orgasm that only Hinata could provide. His mind screamed for the intellectual humor and intriguing conversations that only Tenten could provide. His heart was severely torn apart between the two. Half it it loved Hinata and half of it loved Tenten.

And one month since both halves were constantly at war. You know how people draw broken hearts? Well, that jagged line ran straight down the middle of his heart. The only thing holding both sides together was a thin string of sanity. And that string has slowly started loosing its hold on the warring sides of his heart.

* * *

><p>It's been three months. Three. Months.<p>

Three months since Hinata has started, more or less, ignoring Neji. She rarely talks to him. He yearns for her attention. He's always overjoyed whenever she decides to acknowledge him as more than just a food source and as more than her match. He never says or does anything to show his joy but Hinata can just feel it. They're connected. They've been connected since the day she was born and since the match was made.

Three months since Neji disobeyed her for the first time. Hinata still berates herself for reacting the way she did. Every time the memory surfaces, she feels so embarrassed that she immediately pushes it back down. But even then, that one rebellious memory refuses to stay put.

And three months since Hinata started pushing Neji away but still keeping him close. If Hinata could, then she'd keep him in a cage and on a leash at all times. But she couldn't. She could but she knew that he would eventually beg to be set free, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to deny any of his wishes.

* * *

><p>It was the night before Christmas Eve. Hinata was doing her winter break homework when a knock came upon her door. Her hand paused mid-stroke as she determined who was on the other side of the door. "Satoshi-kun, come in." She continued writing.<p>

Hinata waited for him to say something. She could feel waves of nervousness roll off of him. She wondered what could make him so nervous. Hinata was pretty sure that it wasn't her. She hoped that wasn't her.

There were people that were nervous around her: people that were intimidated by her eyes or silent demeanor, people that were intimidated by her family name, people that were intimidated by her family, people that were intimidated by her position in her family, people that were intimidated by what she was, and the list goes on.

Usually the nervousness subsides when those people are around her for a long period of time, like her classmates. But there are still some that exhibit even the slightest bit of nervousness whenever she is near. Like Satoshi.

Satoshi has known her for his whole life. Hinata knew him since he was born. She knew him as her little sister's match. She knew him as the one who was to become her brother-in-law sometime in the future.

She watched him grow up as she watched Hanabi grow up. The two of them, Hanabi and Satoshi, were seen as one person; just like how Hinata and Neji were seen as one person. Hinata watched as Satoshi's love for Hanabi changed from a friendly love to a romantic love. She watched as he grew up to be a man fit for Hanabi.

She even watched as Hanabi and Satoshi has their first fight three months ago. The silent storm started rolling in on the day of Neji's first deflection. That day Hanabi had come into her room with a sad face, not willing to talk about what was troubling her. The next day, Hinata confronted Satoshi and asked him what had happened. He said that he didn't know what happened, he just knew that Hanabi suddenly became really sad. Then that same day, Hinata forced it out of Hanabi. Hanabi finally confessed that she felt the Satoshi suddenly felt really far from her. A few days later, the match got into their first argument.

It turns out that Satoshi suddenly became really distant from Hanabi because he was confused. He was confused with his feelings for her. Before their first fight, the two of them were more of friends but after the fight, they truly became a match. Satoshi's feelings for Hanabi had changed so suddenly that he had to distance himself from her to cope and adjust to the changes.

Hanabi, who had known her feelings for him all along, was hurt that he didn't confide in her. The argument ended with the two of them hugging and Hanabi taking his blood.

Even though she watched him grow up, he was still nervous around her. Hinata narrowed her eyes; she didn't like that one bit. To have someone, who has known you for their whole life, be nervous around you is crippling.

Satoshi kept silent, waiting for Hinata to acknowledge him. Hinata sighed. It seemed like he wasn't going to say anything until she said something and so she asked, "What are you here for, Satoshi-kun?"

Satoshi flinched making Hinata grip her pencil tighter. Hinata took a deep breath, put her pencil down, and swiveled her chair around to face him.

Hinata's eye twitched as she watched as Satoshi fidgeted even more under her expectant stare. She looked away from him and sighed. She looked back up at him with a softened gaze. "What can I help you with, Satoshi-kun?"

Hinata watched as Satoshi took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever he was planning to say. Hinata raised an eyebrow. Was she really _that_ hard to talk to?

"Hinata-sama," Satoshi finally began. "I would like to ask for your permission."

"For what?"

"I would like for Hinata-sama to grant me permission to take Hanabi-sama out tomorrow. I would like take her out on a date."

Hinata rested her chin on her hand which was propped up on the armrest. "Where would you like to take her?"

"I would like to take her out to lunch and then to the movies. If Hanabi-sama would like to, then I plan to take her shopping for a Christmas present."

Hinata slowly nodded her head and thought about her own plans. "Permission granted," Hinata started as Satoshi nodded. "Only if you take her out on the 28th, too."

Satoshi, who was looking down at the floor, looked up. Hinata could feel his curiosity. Then she continued, "I have plans on the 28th with Neji. Father will be at work and Hanabi will be lonely if she doesn't have anything to do."

Hinata watched as Satoshi slowly nodded, accepting her logic. "Of course, Hinata-sama. I will make plans for the 28th, too."

Hinata swiveled her chair back around to face her desk. She continued doing her homework and thought about her own plans. Satoshi bowed and left.

Hinata smirked, she couldn't wait for the 28th to come. But first she had to go through her birthday party. Hinata narrowed her eyes. She dreaded the the 27th of December.

* * *

><p>Hinata didn't particularly hate her birthday. She just hated her birthday celebration. It was one of the few times in the year where the whole clan came together to celebrate the birthday of the clan's future leader.<p>

Hinata was turning seventeen today, making her only a year away from taking her place as the clan's leader. On her eighteenth birthday, she would be initiated as the clan's new leader, but she would not take control of the reigns until she wished to do so. Her father was to remain as the clan head until Hinata was finished with college or until Hinata felt like she was ready to lead the clan.

Other than the whole clan being present, there were other honorary guests and other clans that were allies of the incredibly powerful Hyuuga clan. Their allies included the Uchiha clan, the Nara clan, the Aburame clan, the Inuzuka clan, the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan, the Sarutobi clan, the Haruno clan, and the Yamanaka clan. The Hyuuga clan also had allies in foreign countries, too.

No one in their right mind would try to pick a fight with the Hyuuga clan or any of its allies. But still, there were a few ignorant groups that thought that it stood a chance.

Hinata sipped her champagne as she silently surveyed the crowd that had gathered to celebrate her birthday. This year the celebration was a mix of cultures; half traditional and half modern. So Hinata stood there leaning against the wall in a beautiful traditional kimono with a flute of champagne in her hand.

She has already greeted everyone on their way in and decided to take a break as she hid in the shadows. Hardly anyone noticed her except for a select few, which included her father, Hanabi, Neji, and her Uchiha servant who was walking her way right that moment.

He bowed. "Hinata-sama, I would like to wish you a happy birthday."

Hinata smiled and said, "Thank you, Itachi-kun."

Uchiha Itachi moved to lean against the wall next to his master, right where the light ended and where the shadow started.

Without looking at his master, he looked out at the crowd as he said, "Hinata-sama, Please forgive me for not coming to visit you lately."

"Don't worry, Itachi-kun, I know that you are busy with your job at the company. As the CEO, I would expect that you would have little free time for your personal life. That is the life that awaits me as soon as I feel that I am ready to take it on," Hinata replied, still shrouded in the shadows.

"Hinata-sama, I would still like to believe that I am of some use to you."

Hinata smiled. Even though Itachi was five years older than her, he still had absolutely the utmost respect for her, as a person and as the next clan leader.

Then she frowned. She spotted Sasuke in the crowd staring directly at her and his brother. It was no secret that Sasuke wanted to be Hinata's servant and not Hanabi's. It seems that he was in love with Hinata; she could feel it.

Just like how she could feel Neji's torn feelings for her and for Tenten.

Hinata stayed silent as she continued surveying the crowd and finally found Neji. He looked around as soon as her eyes landed on the back of his head. He was looking for her.

Then he turned around and looked deep into the shadows. His eyes lit up as he finally found his match but they dulled as he saw who it was standing next to her. He frowned as he made his way over to her.

Hinata kept her eyes locked with Neji's as he walked over. She could see in his eyes that he didn't like that her servant was standing next to her. She could see the possessiveness in his eyes.

Hinata smirked. She looked over at Itachi and also saw possessiveness in his eyes. She calmly sipped her drink as her match and her servant battled it out with their eyes.

Neji stopped right in front of them. He bowed to Hinata and then nodded at Itachi. The two males continued to glare at each other, the other not willing to back down and admit defeat.

Hinata thought about the structure of her clan as she surveyed the crowd once again. In the Hyuuga clan, there were two branches: the main family and he branch family. Hinata was part of the main family and Neji was part of the branch family. The Hyuuga clan was a clan of vampires that has thrived in Konoha for centuries.

The main family was of the Junkei, those with pure Hyuuga blood running through their veins (vampires that have only mated with other vampires). The branch family consisted of the Oketsu, those with impure blood running through their veins (vampires that have mated with humans and mixed their blood).

Matches were usually made within the houses, a Junkei with another Junkei or an Oketsu with another Oketsu. Satoshi was a Junkei, a distance relative. Neji was also a Junkei but his father, Hinata's uncle, was born second in a set of twins and so he was sent to the branch family.

Even though Neji was part of the branch family, he had the purest blood out of all of them. His blood was even purer than most of those in the main family. That's why he was made to be Hinata's match.

Hinata on the other hand, was the purest of the pure. Hanabi and she had the purest blood out of the whole clan. As expected, since they were part of the head family. Their father married the one with the purest blood, while their uncle, Neji's father, married the one with the second purest blood.

Because their blood was so pure, the rest of the clan and their allies feared them. Their abilities were the strongest. They had the most power. They could easily disable their father if they wanted to. And so, the two of them were the most feared, the most respected, and the most targeted.

The Uchiha clan, on the other hand, has been the most loyal servants to the Hyuuga clan for centuries. They were humans but not completely, for when the first Uchiha was made servant to the first Hyuuga, the first Hyuuga gave some of his blood to his new servant to ensure that the Uchiha would be able to protect him. It was a contract between the two clans. The Uchiha would dedicate his life to serving and protecting the Hyuuga while the Hyuuga would make sure that the Uchiha wouldn't die so easily.

"Neji-nii-sama," Hinata finally spoke up as Neji immediately turned his attention his match. "Leave Itachi-kun alone."

Neji looked defeated as Itachi looked smug. Just according to Hinata's plan; her plan to completely take over Neji's heart. Hinata absolutely hated sharing what was rightfully hers and only hers.

* * *

><p>It was the 28th. Hinata and Neji were home. There was no one else at home. Hinata made sure of it. Her father was at work and Satoshi took Hanabi on another date as part of the deal that he made with Hinata.<p>

Hinata was in her room while Neji was in his. As she sat on the floor, she stretched out her legs and thought about what she had planned for today. She put her legs in a '4' formation and reached over to touch her toes.

Hinata sighed. Her plans for today were quite simple. The goal of today's plans were quite simple. Putting them into motion was quite simple. What wasn't quite simple was where to do it.

His room or her room?

There were reasons for doing it in either room. If she did it in her room, then she wouldn't have to go over to his. But if she does it in his room then he'll always remember it.

Hinata switched over to her other leg and reached for her toes. To be lazy or to not be lazy. That is the question.

Hinata stood up and then dropped down into a split. Hinata groaned as her hamstrings stretched out. She was really out of shape. Psh. It's not like she was ever in really good shape. Hmmm, actually she was. But not anymore because she stopped training awhile ago.

Hmmm, maybe they'll train for a bit and see what happens. Hinata nodded. That sounded good. It killed two birds with one stone. Hinata stood up and bent back into a bridge. Nah, she doesn't feel like training.

Hinata collapsed onto the floor and then sat up to look at her alarm clock which read 2:36. Might as well start her plan now. She made a split-second decision and decided to do it in his room.

Hinata left her room and walked down to Neji's. She knocked on his door and, without waiting for a response, opened it and walked it. Neji was at his desk and turned his head to see Hinata close the door behind her and lean against it.

Hinata walked over to him and stood in from of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders as his hands automatically went to her hips. He looked up at her as she tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Hinata noticed, in the corner of her eye, Neji's cell phone sitting on his desk, flashing with a new message.

Hinata watched as his eyes flickered to his phone. She could see that he wanted to read the new message. From Tenten. Hinata frowned a bit. She knew about Tenten's feelings for her match, and she didn't like them one bit. Hinata knew that Neji knew about Tenten's feeling towards him.

Even though he wasn't as attuned to things like that, Hinata was sure that Neji could feel Tenten's feelings for him. Hinata could see that he was really happy about it. That made Hinata sad.

Hinata moved Neji's hair aside and ran a finger down his neck. She could feel and see him shiver under her touch. She tilted her head to the side and looked at his expression. His eyes were closed and he was eager for her to bite him. Hinata bit her lip.

In a small voice she asked, "Do you love me?"

His eyes flew open. "Hinata-sama, of course I do." But Hinata could see in his eyes the internal battle that was raging on inside of him.

Hinata bent over and whispered into his ear. "Say it."

Hinata shivered as Neji's deep baritone voice resonated in her ear. "I love you." She became wet between her legs, thinking about what she was going to do.

She trailed the tip of her nose along the shell of his ear and placed butterfly kisses on his neck as she moved down to her favorite spot.

Hinata held the other side of his neck as she bit into the left side, not even licking it to numb the spot. He flinched at the sudden pain. Hinata's other hand, instead of letting it sit on his shoulder like usual, wandered down his chest. Hinata pulled away and looked into his eyes. He knew what she wanted.

Hinata pulled him up from his chair and fingered the hem of his shirt. After a moment of hesitation, she slipped her fingers under and started pulling it up. Neji pulled the rest of it up and took it off. He stared at her, waiting for her to make the next move.

Hinata brought a hand up to his chest and traced the tattoo that marked him as her match. Hinata pushed against his chest and guided him to his bed. She pushed harder and he fell back onto it. Hinata crawled onto him and straddled his waist. She could see the desire in his eyes as she stood on her knees and pulled her own shirt off. Hinata silently gave him permission to let his hands wander.

Hinata was clad in short shorts so Neji's hands slid up and down her thighs. He looked up at her, almost impatiently waiting for her to continue. Hinata bent over, resting her weight on her forearms as she bit into his neck once again; his neck still wet with his blood. Hinata sat back up, slid down a bit, and undid his pants. Neji sat up, cupped her face with his large hands, and slammed his lips into hers.

It wasn't their first kiss. But it was their first kiss involving the tongue. It was an aggressively possessive kiss. Hinata fell back on the bed with Neji hovering over her. She stretched her neck and invited him to bite her.

Hinata could feel his overflowing desire for her, to claim her as his. Hinata lifted her butt off the bed to let him pull her shorts off, leaving her in only her bra and panties. He stared at her body hungrily.

Hinata sat up and helped him pull his pants down as he kicked them off. She laid back down and let him take her blood for the first time. She let him claim her as his. And she had the pleasure of being his first as he was hers.

* * *

><p>It's been five months. Five. Months.<p>

Five months since the most awkward moment in Tenten's life. She still turns red whenever she thinks about what went down on the secluded roof that day. It's like what people say, 'What happens in Suna stays in Suna." But in their case it was, "What happens on the roof, stays on the roof."

Four months since Neji started hanging out with her a lot more. Before, they would only talk at school, but about a month after the most embarrassing situation in Tenten's whole life, they started talking outside of school, too. They would text each other and have super duper long conversations that would often go into the late hours of the night.

Three months since Tenten realized that she liked Hyuuga Neji as more than a friend. At the beginning of the month, she admitted to herself that she did like Neji in the way that the other girls liked him. But by the end of the month, after talking to him through texts for the past two months, she found herself falling hardcore him. Before she even knew it, she was completely enraptured by Hyuuga Neji.

Two months since Neji's cousin, Hinata, started showing hostility towards her. Sure, from the beginning, Tenten knew that she wasn't well-liked by the Hyuuga Princess. But everything took a turn for the worse on the day after the Princess's seventeenth birthday. It was like after the Princess turned seventeen, she learned how to openly shun someone. Tenten still doesn't know what she ever did to offend the Princess.

And one month since Neji claimed her as his and only his.

**A/N: And Chapter 5 comes to an end. I hope you liked it! I realize that this chapter might be a bit confusing for some people so for those who didn't understand something, please feel free to leave a question in a review and I'll my best to answer it! Hint hint...*nudge nudge*...please review!**

**Oh! And thanks for all the reviews last time! There were ten of them! Hopefully, this time, there will be just as many or even more! Wahhhh! I love reviews!**

**Please review! And thanks for reading!**

**Updated – 8/17/2011**


	6. Chapter 6 Separation Anxiety

**A/N: Hi hi! The next chapter is here! I understand that some you out there might still be confused about the whole Neji issue, so let me explain, Neji slept with both Hinata and Tenten. He slept with Hinata first, and then Tenten later. I'll explain more at the bottom. See you there!**

* * *

><p>It was January. The end of January. The last week of January. The thirtieth to be exact. And today was the first time that Neji wasn't going to be sending Hinata home. He was going to be sending Tenten home. He seemed happy to be sending Tenten home but he didn't seem happy about someone else giving Hinata a ride home. Tenten could see that he was fidgety about it.<p>

He was nervous. He kept on looking up at the clock, anticipating for the bell to ring any moment. He watched the second hand as it ticked closed to the twelve. He drummed his fingers against the top of his desk. He was impatiently waiting for the bell to ring.

No one has ever seen him this nervous before. Their classmates were staring at him. But he didn't see that because he was too preoccupied by staring the clock down. But then again, Tenten had feeling that he did know that his classmates were staring. He always seemed to know what was going on around him.

The second hand struck twelve and the bell rang; school was over. He jumped out of his seat and practically ran for the door. Tenten quickly put her stuff away, not wanting to be left behind. As she clasped her messenger bag shut, Neji came walking back in.

"Tenten, can you wait for me at my car?"

"Uh, sure."

"Okay." Then he was gone again. Tenten raised an eyebrow. Why was he so nervous that someone else was sending Hinata home?

Separation anxiety?

That made Tenten's heart clench. Even though she knew that they were just cousins, she also knew that they were really close; despite the fact that Hinata seemed to be ignoring Neji for the past few months. Tenten could see that Neji yearned for Hinata's attention.

Tenten wondered if he ever yearned for _her_ attention.

Tenten took her time walking down to Neji's car. When she finally exited the building, she saw Neji with his arm around Hinata's waist, escorting her to a car at the curb. She looked around the parking lot and saw that almost everyone was looking at them. She even saw Uchiha glaring at the two of them. Or was he glaring at the car?

As Neji and Hinata neared the car, the driver came out and greeted them. Tenten could immediately see the resemblance that the driver had to Uchiha. Tenten looked back at him. Yep, he was definitely was glaring at the driver, who seemed to be his brother or something.

Tenten and everyone watched as Neji glared at the driver. Neji passed Hinata over to the driver, who kissed Hinata's head and opened the car door for her. Tenten could see Neji clenching and unclenching his fists. Was he really that annoyed by the driver?

The driver had a smug smirk on his face as he looked at Neji. Yep, Neji must be really annoyed at him. The driver was acting like he won or something. But what did he win? Tenten didn't know.

"Aniki!" Everyone, but the two males staring each other down, whipped their heads to turn and see Uchiha storming to the driver. So they were brothers.

Everyone strained to hear their conversation. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking Hinata-sama up, obviously. Silly, otouto."

"But why?" Uchiha turned his attention to Neji, who was still staring the older Ucuiha down. "_You're_ supposed to send her home," Uchiha said through clenched teeth.

Tenten felt a little bad for taking Neji away. A _little._

"I have a previous engagement."

"But Hinata-sama is your first priority!"

"I have asked Hinata-sama for her permission, which she has granted." Tenten wondered why he had to ask Hinata for permission. Was Hinata _that_ important of a person?"

"Then _I _could've sent her home! Why call aniki?" Tenten's eyes flickered over to Haruno and saw her seething. What the hell was going on between the five of them? Haruno obviously didn't like the Princess at all.

"Because Hinata-sama specifically called me to come pick her up. You are not hers. I am hers." The older Uchiha cut the conversation short when he made his way over to the driver's side.

"Bring her straight home!" Neji demanded.

"I will bring her wherever she wants to be brought," the older Uchiha said as he smirked, slipped his shades on, and slipped into his car. The engine started and he pulled away from the curb and drove away.

After the car disappeared around the corner, Tenten watched as Neji kicked at the ground with his fists still clenched. Her eyebrows knit together. Does he regret accepting her offer of going over to her house? Tenten's chest suddenly felt very tight.

She was looking at the ground when she heard Uchiha snarl at Neji, "You better have a fucking good reason for letting aniki send Hinata-sama home."

Tenten looked up to see Neji glaring at Uchiha. "Shut the hell up, Uchiha. You mean nothing to Hinata-sama. Hinata-sama is _mine_." Then as Neji turned away, he said threateningly, "You better stay away from Hinata-sama. Who knows what the hell I'll do to you if I find out that you've touched even a _hair_ on her head. Kami-sama knows that Hinata-sama won't stop me either."

Tenten watched as Neji walked over to his car and slipped inside. Then she saw Uchiha stomping over to his car and slipping inside, with Haruno slipping in after him. The tires screeched against the pavement as Uchiha pulled out too fast while stepping on the brakes too hard. Everyone ran out of his way as he sped past them and pulled out of the parking lot. Everyone flinched as Uchiha's tires screeched again.

He must've been really mad to treat his car like that. He looked like the type of person who treated his car like as if it was his baby, or something.

Tenten quickly made her way over to Neji's car and knocked on the window to get him to unlock the door. Tenten heard the car door unlock and pulled it open. She slipped in and closed it shut. She quickly put her seatbelt on and stayed quiet as Neji pulled out of the parking space and then pulled out of the parking lot.

Tenten had a feeling that this was going to be a big topic of everyone's conversation for the rest of the year. Whoever knew that Neji was possessive over Hinata? Whoever knew that Uchiha and Neji were enemies? Whoever knew that Hinata had that many good looking males at her beck and call?

Tenten was sure that all the girls were even more jealous of Hinata now and quite possibly even jealous of Tenten, herself. Usually, there was nothing to be jealous of, but the fact that she was got into Neji's car after the heated scene with the two Uchiha's, meant that she was the "previous engagement" that Neji was talking about. She was sure that she'll be at the receiving end of some nasty glares on Monday. She shuddered at the thought.

The two of them were quiet for the whole ride to her house. Tenten could tell that Neji was still angry about what had happened in the parking lot; the hand that was on the steering wheel was probably going to leave an imprint on it once he lets it out of his death grip.

Tenten felt awkward as Neji pulled into the driveway of her house and killed the engine, leaving them in complete silence. She didn't realize how comforting it was to hear the soft purr of the car's engine, until now. She uncomfortably shifted in her seat.

Should she have a acted like nothing had happened? Should she have talked to Neji? Somehow calm him down? Make a fool of herself just to see him smile and to hear him laugh? Her chest felt really tight. Was there anything she could do?

Tenten unlocked her seatbelt and just sat on her hands, waiting for Neji to recover. After a few minutes, Tenten heard Neji let out a really long and frustrated sigh, and then he was back to the Neji she loved.

"So, are you going to invite me in or what?"

Tenten giggled. "Arrogant bastard." She opened the car door and got out. Tenten said, as he got out, "Sure, why not."

She started walking up to the front door. "Why did you even ask? I'm sure that you would've invited yourself in or something, anyways."

Tenten shivered as she heard him chuckle. "No, I would have not. That would be too rude of me. Of course, I have to ask for permission. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to go in."

Tenten giggle again. "What? Are you a vampire or something? Do you need to be invited in or else you won't be able to step foot inside, no matter how hard you tried?" She unlocked the front door and swung it open.

Teten raised an eyebrow when Neji let out an uneasy, "No?" Was that a question? What the heck did that mean? Was Neji secretly a vampire or something?

Tenten laughed to herself about how absurd that was. Neji, a vampire? Hah! Yeah, right! Silly girl, vampires don't exist. Tenten laughed harder when she saw the look that Neji was giving her. He must've thought that she was crazy or something as she laughed to herself.

Maybe she _was _crazy. But if she admitted to herself that she was crazy, then that meant that she wasn't actually crazy. Those who _are_ actually crazy don't know that they're crazy. So that means that she isn't crazy, right?

* * *

><p>September was when everything started. It was two weeks after they came back from summer break when Neji invited Tenten onto the rooftop for the first time. It was also his first defiance towards his match. It was the one thing that set everything into motion.<p>

October was when Neji looked back at September and thought about everything that had changed. In September, he realized his addiction to Hinata and what she does to his body. In September, he realized his feelings for Tenten. And in September, a war started in his heart. Now it was February and the war was still raging on inside of him.

December was when Hinata looked back September and thought about how she reacted. In September, she started punishing Neji and herself. In September, she started taking Neji's blood more than twice a week. She started taking it three or four times a week. And when she was unhappy, she'd skip a meal and that would hurt both of them; it hurt him more than it hurt her. In September, Hinata ignored Neji and, half of the time, acted like he wasn't even there. But Hinata never missed a meal, she only missed one if she was unhappy with whatever Neji did. Now it was February and she still kept taking his blood four times a week. And she still skipped a meal whenever she was upset with him.

December was when Hinata turned seventeen and when she exchanged blood with Neji for the first time. Usually, a match's first exchange was after they were married. But Hinata was impatient. She was desperate. She wanted him to know that she was there and that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She wanted to deepen her mark on him. She wanted to be his first because even she knew that he would eventually end up with Tenten. Even if he was with Tenten, he still belonged to Hinata. It was February now and he did end up with Tenten but he was still yearning for Hinata's touch.

January was when Tenten and Neji shared their first hug, kiss, and night together. After they made their feelings clear to each other, their relationship was, like, on fast-forward. They never explicitly stated that they were together but people could see it. People could see it in their eyes as they looked as each other. Now it was the end of February and graduation was in two weeks.

**A/N: Hi, again! I hope this chapter cleared up some of the confusions, especially about the whole Neji thing! Oh, and about the timeline thing! I tried to make it seem like some time lapsed by in the last chapter but it was probably really confusing, sorry 'bout that! If you still have any questions, feel free to ask! In a review! Bwahahahaha! I love reviews 3!**

**Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chappie!**

**Please review for this chappie, too! And thanks for reading!**

**Updated – 9/8/2011**


	7. Chapter 7 Infidelity

**A/N: Heyo everyone! How have you guys been doing? Anxiously waiting for the next update? Psh! In my dreams! Yes, I know, I know, you guys were probably plotting my demise if I didn't update soon. Well, please put all your weapons away and stop rubbing your hands together evilly because the Chapter 7 is finally here!**

* * *

><p>If Neji was the type of person to pace when anxious, then he would be pacing now. But he did <em>not<em> pace. Hyuugas do not pace. Period.

So instead of pacing when nervous, Neji did what Hyuugas do when nervous, glare at the unsuspecting wall. He's been glaring at the wall since he came home from sending Tenten home. That was over three hours ago.

Where the hell did Uchiha bring Hinata-sama?

Neji growled. He pushed aside all of the possibilities that were popping up in his head. He did not like any of them. Not one bit.

He jumped to his feet when he heard a car drive up and pull into the driveway. That must be Hinata-sama. Neji's body shivered and fidgeted as he thought about her. It's been three days since the last time Hinata-sama fed from him. Three days was two days too long. He was going through withdrawal.

Neji held his breath as he heard a key being inserted into the keyhole. He watched as the doorknob was turned. The door opened a bit before Neji heard Hinata-sama bid Uchiha goodbye. Then when the door swung completely open and he saw Hinata-sama, Neji went weak in the knees.

He salivated even just at the site of her bare neck. He swallowed hard. He wanted her bad.

Neji took a step forward and stopped in his tracks. The wind from outside blew in and carried a scent across the room. The scent made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He bared his teeth and growled.

Why was the servant's scent all over Hinata-sama?

Neji shrunk back a bit as Hinata-sama looked up at him. Her face showed no emotions as she stood there and let him take in the scent that was all over her body.

Not only was the scent all over her clothes but Neji could tell that it went deeper than that. He could smell it on her _skin_.

It crippled and enraged him at the same time.

Neji clenched his fist as he helplessly watched as Hinata-sama turned away and started up to her room. He wanted so much to make her stay there, to make her explain why _his_ scent was all over her_. _He wanted to _punish_ her. For coming home late. For coming home with the Uchiha. For not feeding from him for three days. For making his body addicted to something that only she could give him.

But he couldn't. Because _she_ was punishing _him_.

He knew that she knew how he would feel if she came home late with her servant's scent all over her body. He knew that she knew that he knew what she did-what _they_ did to get _his _scent all over her_. _

She was punishing him for being with Tenten.

So she punished him by being with Itachi.

An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth.

* * *

><p>Tenten laughed at what Neji said.<p>

They've been at her house for the past two hours, just talking comfortably with each other. They were on her bed, curled up in each other's arms.

Tenten noticed that Neji was once again annoyed that Uchiha was giving Hinata a ride home today. He came to pick her up after school and once again, you could see Uchiha Sasuke glaring daggers at his older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Tenten found out his name through the grapevine.

Tenten felt a little troubled that Neji was forcing himself to let Itachi drive Hinata home so that he could drive Tenten home. It was the fourth time that he gave her a ride home, and it was the fourth time that he got annoyed when he had to hand Hinata over to the older Uchiha.

But she also felt honored that Neji was willing to put himself through that so that he could be with her.

Tenten felt him shift on the bed. She looked up at his him. "Are you going now?"

"Yeah, I don't want to make Hinata-sama wait." The two of them got untangled from each others arms and legs as Neji got up off the bed. Tenten stayed seated on her bed as she watched Neji smooth out and re-tie his long silky hair.

Tenten scooted to the edge of her bed, threw her legs over the side, and stood up. She stretched and squealed when Neji poked her side. Tenten laughed and playfully smacked his arm.

They started towards her bedroom door with Tenten trailing behind Neji. She felt sad that he was leaving. She had to wait until Monday to see him again. Today was Friday and they didn't have school tomorrow or the day after that.

Tenten was looking at her feet and wasn't paying attention to where she was going when she suddenly walked into Neji. She looked up at him and saw the the teasing look in his eyes.

Tenten blushed a bit when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Are you sad that I'm leaving?"

Tenten blushed some more as Neji nuzzled into her neck. "N-no," she said defiantly.

"Mmhm, sure."

Teten giggled as he started running the tip of his nose along her neck. She stretched out her neck to give him more access as he started leaving little kisses all along her neck. He reached her jaw and started sucking on the sensitive spot just behind her ear.

Tenten moaned and whimpered as started running her hands up and down his biceps. "Neji," she begged. She pulled away and pulled his face down so she could kiss him.

Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck and tiptoed a bit so that he didn't have to bend down so much. She felt his fingers playing with the hem of her t-shirt. She pulled away once again but this time it was so that Neji could pull her t-shirt over her head.

She pulled his sweater vest off halfway as Neji pulled it off all the way. Then she started unbuttoning his dress shirt as he started rubbing her back and playing with the hem of her sweats.

She finally unbuttoned all of the buttons and pushed the shirt off.

She pulled him in for another kiss and started working on his belt and pants. Tenten shrieked as he grabbed her butt, hard. She playfully glare at him and smacked him across the chest.

Tenten got his pants unbuttoned and pushed them down along with his boxers. Neji had already pushed her sweats down so she jumped and latched her legs around his feet as he stepped out of his pants that pooled around his feet.

She was left with only her bra and panties while she had already stripped him of everything.

"Eager, aren't we?" Neji teasingly whispered into her ear as she felt herself being pushed up against the wall against to her bedroom door.

Tenten responded by moaning as he started grinding into her hotspot. She was just glad that he didn't leave without giving _something_ to her.

* * *

><p>Neji had rushed home to see Hinata-sama only to have to wait a few hours to see her. It was the fourth time that she was being driven home by her servant. And it was the fourth time that Neji had gotten home before Hinata-sama.<p>

Once he got home, Neji jumped into the shower to wash off all traces of Tenten's scent. Even though he liked it, he knew that it would only anger Hinata-sama even more. After showering, he glared at the unsuspecting wall for a few hours before Hinata-sama finally came home, all covered in her servant's scent.

Now Neji was standing alone in the living room.

He unclenched and clenched his fists as he took a deep breath and started making his way towards Hinata-sama's room. He made it to outside her door before he lost all courage; all courage to march inside and demand that she wash off all traces of Uchiha that was on her.

He brought his fist up and rapped his knuckles gently against the door. He twitched. It felt like an eternity before Hinata-sama granted him permission to go into her room. He flinched.

His hand trembled as he twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. He slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Hinata remained emotionless as she was handed off to Itachi by Neji. Itachi was once again there to pick her up from school because Neji requested to spend some time with Tenten after school.<p>

It was the fourth time he requested for permission and it was fourth time she granted permission. It was fourth time she called Itachi to come pick her up and it was the fourth time Itachi took time off of work to come get her. It was the fourth time Neji handed her off to Itachi and it was the fourth time Sasuke tried to glare his older brother to death from across the parking lot.

Hinata buckled her seatbelt as Itachi slipped into the driver seat and put his own seatbelt on. She stayed quiet and kept her eyes forward as Itachi started the engine and pulled away from the curb. She could feel Neji's eyes follow the car until they turnEd and was out of sight.

"Hinata-sama, would you like to be sent straight home?"

Hinata didn't want to be home before Neji was. There was no one home right now. Her father was on a business trip, and Hanabi and Satoshi were on their end-of-the-year school field trip. If she went home right now, then she'd be the one waiting for Neji to come home; waiting for him to come home after he fucked Tenten. No, she didn't want to go home right away.

"No, take me somewhere."

Hinata kept her eyes on the road as she felt Itachi smirk and heard him say, "Where would you like me to take you, Hinata-sama?"

"Anywhere, just anywhere."

"My pleasure, Hinata-sama."

He ended up taking her to a restaurant for an early dinner. Dinner was rather uneventful as they took their time eating with only minimal conversation between them. Itachi ate until he was satisfied while Hinata barely ate anything. She had other plans.

It was around six when they left the restaurant. And Itachi asked her again, "Would you like to be sent home straight away?"

And Hinata's answer was still the same.

"No, take me somewhere."

This time Itachi didn't ask her where she wanted to be taken. He just took her straight to his apartment. He parked in the garage and they made their way to the elevators. They got in and got off at the top floor. His floor.

He unlocked the door to his penthouse with roof access. Hinata stepped inside and took her shoes off. It was her fourth time being here. And it was about to be the fourth time that she fed from Itachi.

Hinata walked into the living room and set her school bag down on the couch She took her school jacket off and laid it over the back of the couch. She walked into the kitchen where Itachi was preparing tea and took a seat at the island counter.

Hinata silently watched Itachi prepare the tea. This was how it has been for the past three times she came over to his place. She would watch himself prepare tea and then they'd drink said tea. After drinking said tea, they would talk a bit and then Hinata would somehow end up taking some of his blood.

Hinata took the cup of tea that Itachi was holding out to her. She sipped a bit and put it back on the counter. She stared into the tea as she wrapped her hands around the warm mug.

"Hinata-sama," Itachi started.

"Yes, Itachi-kun?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"You already did," Hinata said. She smirked at Itachi; she was definitely more playful around him.

She watched as Itachi nodded and chuckled. "Can I ask you another?"

"You just did."

Itachi smirked. Hinata-sama was definitely not like a lot of other girls. "Hinata-sama, what do you plan on doing to deal with Sasuke?"

Hinata looked up at him and then looked back at her tea. "I'll get Hanabi to keep him in line, or I might get that Haruno to keep her master out of trouble. She doesn't seem to like me much." Hinata smirked.

"Forgive me if I am crossing the line, but I do have to agree with you. Haruno does not like you."

"As do a lot of other people." Hinata narrowed her eyes at her tea. She took a sip. A lot of other people were afraid of her and felt threatened by her. Or they hated her for having everything.

They finished their tea in silence.

Hinata let Itachi take the empty mug and continued to stare at the granite counter. She felt Itachi walk up behind her. She let him wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him and rested her head against his shoulder.

She never let anyone be this intimate with her. Not even Neji. Itachi was an exception. He never hid anything from her. He never lied to her. He was never frightened of her. He has never hated her. From the day they met, Itachi has only been truthful and loyal.

Since the day they met, Itachi has only loved her.

Since the day they met, Hinata has only used him as a pawn.

So she let's him do what he wants. And he knows.

Hinata stretched her neck to give him more access as he started leaving kisses along her neck. He turned her around on the stool and trapped her in-between his arms as he rested his hands on the counter behind her on either side. Hinata reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He bent down and kissed her.

Hinata played around with his ponytail and then she started trailing one finger along the jugular vein on his neck. She could feel his pulse increase. They pull apart and Itachi moves to kiss the sensitive spot behind her ear. Hinata allowed herself let out a moan.

She trailed her hands down his chest and started undoing his tie. She pulled it off and started unbuttoning his shirt. Itachi pulled away. Hinata could clearly see the lust and love in his eyes. She could also see the hesitation.

It was the fourth time that she was over at his apartment but it was the first time that they had gone so far. She needed to give him the reassurance that she was truly okay with it.

Hinata pulled off her sweater vest and unclipped her school ribbon. As she started unbuttoning her shirt, Itachi's fingers took over and started unbuttoning them for her. Hinata watched his face as he finally unbuttoned all of the buttons and as she let him pull it off. Hinata watched as he looked at her shirtless torso for the first time.

She let him continue taking it all in as she finished unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders and ran her hands up and down his chest. Then she pulled him in for a kiss as he lightly ran his hands up and down her sides. He was cautious and careful at first and slowly became more aggressive as Hinata pushed her tongue into his mouth and encouraged his tongue to wrestle with hers.

They took their time exploring each others mouths as Itachi hooked Hinata's long legs around his waist and picked her up off the stool. As Itachi carried Hinata to his room, Hinata teasingly ran her tongue up the side of his neck. He nearly dropped her as he became weak in he knees.

Hinata giggled.

Itachi carefully set her down in the middle of his bed. Then he sat up on his knees and started undoing his pants. Hinata leaned back on her elbows and let him take off her skirt once he discarded his pants. Now they were both left in only their underwear. Hinata sat up all the way and started pulling his boxer briefs down and then flipped them so that he was on the bed while she was on top. She liked being on the top.

Hinata leaned over him on her hands and knees and stared at the crook of his neck and ran her finger lightly down his neck. Itachi looked up at her and raised his hands to hold her waist. Hinata bent down and licked his neck. Hinata giggled to herself when she felt him react immediately down below.

Then Hinata frowned.

"Itachi-kun, please forgive me."

"Hinata-sama, please use me in whatever way you please to use me. It is my purpose as a servant: to serve my master," Itachi said as he rubbed her back.

Hinata gave him a sad smile and then bent down and bit into his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was probably super confusing! I promise that I didn't do it on purpose! I seriously don't know what the hell I was thinking when I was writing this chapter. I wasn't thinking to purposely confuse you guys so that you'll leave your questions in reviews. Oh no, I'm not that devising...or am I?**

**I promise that that this will be the last confusing chapter for the rest of the story. I'll try to make sure that no other chapters end up with a jumbled up timeline as this one XD! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! I got about 20 of them last time. I wonder how many of them I"ll get this time...hopefully just as many or even more *sweet smile*. **

**I wanna give a shout-out to TangoAlpha who so graciously reviewed for all the chapters! And a semi-shout-out to AnimeLover365 and in your dreams as well who reviewed for 5 out of 6 chapters! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Updated – 9/27/2011**


	8. Chapter 8 Ultimatum

**A/N: Hi hi! Hey, everyone! How have you been doing? Anxiously waiting for the next chapter? I hope so! Well, wait no more! The chapter 8 is finally here! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hinata could see the anger in Neji's eyes when he caught the scent of Itachi all over her. She ignored him as she made her way to her room. She waited for him to follow.<p>

A few minutes after Hinata settled down in her room, a knock came upon her door. She waited a little while before letting him come in. Once she heard him come in and close the door, she swiveled her chair around to face him. She looked up at him expectantly, waiting for him to make the first move.

Almost five minutes passed before Neji spoke up. "Hinata-sama, please wash off the Uchiha's scent."

Hinata took an experimental whiff of the air. She could smell the smell of shampoo and soap on Neji's body. Hinata stood up from her chair and walked up to him. She came up so close to him that she could smell the lingering scent of blood in his breath. She purposely blew her breath up at his face so that he could smell the scent of blood that was in her breath, too.

The two of them had fed already, but not from each other.

Hinata could feel his body tense as she saw in his eyes the desire to cleanse her body and to claim her with his own scent. It was the most primal of instincts, to want to erase the scent of another male.

She backed away until she got to her chair and sat back down. She made no move to wash off Itachi's scent. She didn't walk to the door to go to the bathroom. She didn't get up and change her clothes. No. She sat in her chair and swiveled it around to face her desk.

Hinata turned her computer on and ignored Neji, who was still standing there. He couldn't leave. Hinata hadn't given him permission to leave. She made sure that he had to stay in her room with her, where the door was closed and no windows were open. There was no way for Itachi's scent to disperse or weaken.

Hinata could feel Neji trembling behind her. She could smell the perspiration that was gathering on his forehead. She could hear him trying to stop his teeth from clattering. She could see in her mind's eye the desperately angry expression on his visage. She could taste his fear; his anger; his desperation; his desire.

She hasn't fed from him for three days. For him, it was two days too many. For her, she still had four more before she started showing any symptoms; any symptoms of withdrawal. For him, as each day passed by, the symptoms worsened. For her, she had yet to show any. For him, the next four days was going to be hell. For her, the next four days were going to be like any other day.

For the next four days, Hinata wasn't going to take not even one drop of Neji's blood.

Hinata was going to give Neji four more days to be with Tenten. After four days, he was going to end it with her. Hinata was going to make sure of it.

* * *

><p>Hinata was on the school roof looking down below. She was watching him; watching him talk to <em>her<em>. Hinata sneered.

She heard the roof door open and then close. She wasn't alone anymore. Hinata _almost_ groaned as she figured out who it was. _Almost_ groaned, she was a Hyuuga and Hyuugas _don't_ groan_. _

Hinata ignored the newcomer for a few more minutes as she continued looking over the railing at the pair who were talking down below. Today was Monday, three days have passed. Tomorrow was their last day together.

_She_ didn't know it yet but he was going to tell her. He had promised Hinata that he would, because if he didn't do it himself then Hinata was going to do it. And Hinata wasn't going to let her down easily.

Neji knew that so he was going to do it himself.

Hinata smiled to herself. She was going to have Neji all to herself again.

Then she frowned. The person who disturbed her solitude was pretty gutsy. She could feel him walk closer to her. He had no right to even be within ten feet of her. She could tell that the intruder was getting impatient. Serves him right, he was the one who decided to disturb her peace and quiet.

Hinata pursed her lips and then turned around to face the disturbance. She leaned against the railing and held her elbows. She waited for him to speak.

"Hinata-sama," he began.

Hinata didn't say anything and waited for him to continue. He better have a good reason for disturbing her. Hinata peeked over her shoulder to look down below. They were still talking. They were still wrapped up in each other's arms. Hinata gripped her elbows tighter.

"Hinata-sama," the intruder repeated.

Hinata looked back to him and raised an eyebrow. She could tell that he was nervous. Extremely nervous. It was really unbecoming of an Uchiha to be nervous; nervous enough that even a normal person could see that he was nervous.

Hinata narrowed her eyes at him. Other than nervousness, she sensed fear. He was afraid of her. How can you be afraid of the one you love?

"Yes?" she finally answered.

"I was wondering if Hinata-sama will allow me to send her home when Hyuuga Neji can't."

"No, she will not allow it." Hinata referred to herself in third person.

"May I ask why?"

"Sasuke, Itachi-kun will be the only other person who will send me home."

"Why?" Hinata could tell that he was steadily becoming angrier and angrier.

"Because I asked him to," Hinata calmly replied. She peeked over her should again. They were _still_ talking.

"Why won't you ask me?" He clenched his fists.

Hinata looked back over at him. "Your _brother_ is my servant, _not_ you. If you want to send someone home so badly, then I suggest that you talk to Hanabi."

"But aniki has work!" He took a step closer to her.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Are you worried about Itachi-kun missing work or are you worried that I pull him away from work just to send me home when you are seemingly a better option?" She knew it to be the latter reason.

He took another step closer. "Please, Hinata-sama, can I be of any help to you?" He sounded so desperate.

"No." Hinata glanced down below. It looked like their conversation was coming to an end. She looked at Sasuke. "But you can be plenty of help to Hanabi when Satoshi-kun can't be with her."

Sasuke took a few more step towards her. Now he was only an arm's length away. "Hinata-sama,I can provide anything you need from aniki."

Hinata held onto the railing as she pushed herself up and sat on it. She easily balanced on the thin piece of metal. "Then can you provide a love free of fear?"

Sasuke looked surprised at such a request. Yes, he loved her but he was still afraid of her. He started spluttering. He didn't know how to answer. "Hinata-sama, yes, I can." He tried to convince himself.

Hinata frowned. He was lying to himself. "No. You can't." Then she pushed herself backwards. She fell from the railing and started falling down to the ground, three stories below.

Her hair whipped her face as the air pressure forced it up, along with her limbs. She heard Sasuke's fading voice call out her name. She watched as he became smaller and smaller as she fell further and further towards the ground.

* * *

><p>Neji held Tenten's hand and guided her away from the roof and to their new spot to eat their lunch. Neji knew that Hinata was going to go to the roof to eat her lunch; it was her favorite spot.<p>

He wanted to spend their last four days together without any interruptions from _anyone. _Only he knew that it was their second-to-last day together. He was going to tell her tomorrow. He was going to break it off with Tenten tomorrow.

Neji gripped her hand slightly tighter. Neji had to do it himself or else Hinata-sama was going to do it and he knew that she wasn't going to go easy on Tenten. He can only imagine how Hinata-sama was planning to do it.

He still can't believe that Hinata-sama gave him an ultimatum. When she came home on Friday and he requested that she wash off the Uchiha's scent, she gave him the ultimatum. She was only going to wash off the Uchiha's scent if Neji agreed to break up with Tenten within four days.

He thought it over for over an hour. And for that hour, he had to stand there in Hinata-sama's bedroom, where the Uchiha's scent seemed like it was concentrating. There weren't any open windows or doors for the smell to escape through.

It was very painful for him, indeed. He hated the fact that Hinata-sama's entire body was coated with the Uchiha's scent. But he also hated the fact that he had to lose Tenten to get rid of the Uchiha's scent. Hinata-sama was being unfair. He knew it. She knew it.

In the end, Neji chose an Uchiha-scent-less Hinata over Tenten.

Hinata-sama cheated. He was deprived, and she used that to her advantage. Now, it's been six days since the last time Hinata-sama had fed from him. The withdrawal symptoms were getting harder and harder to bare. His hands were constantly shaking. He constantly had to wipe the seat off his forehead. His jaw was strained from trying to stop his teeth from chattering. He started shivering even though it wasn't even cold. He started vomiting. He felt like he was starting to get a fever.

Neji didn't even want to think of what would've happened if he didn't accept Hinata-sama's ultimatum.

Neji ate his lunch with Tenten as they sat on the bench at the back of the school, which meant more privacy for the two if them. But he still felt as if they were being watched.

They finished their lunches and just talked to each other. Tenten somehow ended up on his lap but he wasn't complaining. Neji kept his arms wrapped around her until the very end. Lunch was almost over when Neji reluctantly let Tenten untangle herself from him. She had to talk to someone about something before lunch ended.

They both stood up and bid each other goodbye until they got back to class. After a kiss, Neji watched as Tenten walked away. His heart ached. This was their second-to-last lunch together. After he brakes it off with Tenten, he wasn't allowed to even talk to her anymore; only when absolutely necessary. Only when Hinata-sama deemed that it was absolutely necessary.

Neji faintly heard someone call out to Hinata-sama from above. Then not even a second later, he heard something rushing towards him. Neji moved to dodge it until he looked up and saw that it would have been _really_ bad if he dodged it. He held his arms out and readied himself. He caught it and bent his knees a bit to absorb the impact.

Neji looked down at what he caught; more like _who_ he caught. "Hinata-sama!"

Why was she falling from the sky?

Neji looked up to the roof and saw Uchiha Sasuke leaning over the railing. Neji growled. Sasuke wasn't even supposed to be within ten feet of Hinata-sama. Then he looked back down to Hinata-sama and saw that she was looking at him.

It's been too long since the last time he had Hinata-sama in his arms. It's been too long since _he_ was in _her_ arms. It's really only been six days, but to him, it felt like an eternity.

Neji watched as Hinata-sama wrapped her arms around his neck and as she drew his face closer to hers. Neji lowered his face towards hers and his pulse automatically rose in anticipation.

Their lips were only a millimeter apart when the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Hinata-sama immediately pulled back and then looked to the ground, wanting to be put down. Neji put her down and resisted the urge to pull her back to him. With one last look, Hinata-sama walked away without looking back at him.

Neji wanted to break down and cry. That was the second time today someone he loved walked away from him and he couldn't do anything to stop them. He clenched his shaking fist, sucked it up, and started walking to class. He didn't want to be late.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And Chapter 8 comes to an end. I have to say that I am really satisfied with this chapter. I hope you guys were, too. I would say that the story is almost to it's climax. ALMOST! It's not there yet! But you can totally see it building up. Right? It's not just me, right? I mean, I'm not THAT blind. Well, I hope not... Or is it all just in my imagination... Please tell me that I'm not THAT crazy...please?**

**I'm loved that the last chapter really polarized you guys. I didn't really intend for that to happen but it certainly did. It's a really nice surprise to find out that one's writing affects one's readers in ways that one did not expect. LOL! Totally went formal-essay writing just at first. If you didn't catch it then that's alright. If you did catch it, then you totally know what I mean XD!**

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! I hope I get just as many for this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Updated – 10/13/2011**


	9. Chapter 9 Stigma

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back and Chapter 9 is finally here! Sorry for the wait, I had a sort-of writers block where I knew what I was gonna write but I didn't want to write it. I didn't know how to write it or what kind of feeling I wanted to give. But I finally forced myself to think about it, 'cause I was avoiding it, and it's finally been written! And here it is!**

* * *

><p>Today was Tuesday.<p>

Neji passed Hinata-sama off to the Uchiha. This was going to be the last time it was going to happen. Today was the fourth day. Today was Neji's last day with Tenten. Today, Neji was going to fulfil Hinata's ultimatum.

Today, Neji's heart was going to be forcibly torn in two.

Neji tried to ignore the smug aura that Hinata-sama was exuding. Hinata-sama didn't show it on her face, but Neji could feel it. He clenched his fist and his jaw.

He couldn't stand breaking up with Tenten but he couldn't stand seeing Hinata-sama with her servant even more. Did that mean that Neji loved Hinata-sama more than he loved Tenten? Neji didn't know. All he knew was that Hinata-sama wasn't playing fair when she gave her ultimatum.

She knew that he couldn't refuse.

_He_ knew that he couldn't refuse.

There was no "no" answer. There was only a "yes" answer.

Neji stilled his shaking fist as he watched Uchiha get into the car and drive away.

Neji's breath caught when he saw something unexpected. Even if it was only for a second, he felt Hinata-sama's smug aura disappear only to be replaced by a sad one. And on Hinata-sama's face, he saw a small frown grace her lips. But it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

Was Hinata-sama sad for Neji? Was she sorry for him? Did she regret doing what she did?

No. Never. Hinata-sama was always sure of her actions. She was always confident in what she did.

So why did Hinata-sama have such an expression?

* * *

><p>Hinata cursed to herself.<p>

She stared at her reflection on the car door window.

She bit her lip.

Why did she frown?

Why did she show such an emotion?

Her vision became unfocused as she glared at nothing in particular and narrowed her eyes in thought.

* * *

><p>Call it woman's intuition or whatever you want, but Tenten had a feeling that something big was going to happen today. Something big and <em>bad<em>.

The first inkling was how Neji seemed to be averting her gaze all day at school. He averted her gaze but at the same time, she felt his eyes on her the whole day during class whenever she wasn't looking.

So was Neji avoiding her or not?

Tenten sighed to herself.

The second inkling was how weird Neji had been acting lately. His hands shook and he was constantly sweating and he was asking to go to the bathroom more times than he has ever asked before. And lately, he seemed like he was always ticked off or angry or something like that. It seemed like he was so close to losing his temper. He barely smiled, his jaw was hard, and he looked like he was in pain. When he did smile, it looked forced and unnatural.

When the two of them were alone together, the atmosphere felt strained, and strangely, it felt sad.

It has been a few days since this all started happening. Tenten was worried. What was going on? Was he sick? Was he stressed? Was he depressed? But what could be the cause of all that?

Now as she lay beside him in her bed, she could feel his whole body shaking. He was shivering so hard that it was making the mattress tremble. It made her nervous and even more worried.

Tenten couldn't fathom why this was happening to Neji. He was always really healthy, he never got sick, and even though he was a bit distant, he was still nice and polite; he kept his cool and even if he was annoyed, he never showed anything on his face.

Tenten fiddled with her bangs.

The third inkling was how the Hyuuga Princess seemed so smug when she was passed from Neji to the Uchiha earlier. Tenten didn't know why, but she was getting smug vibes from the Princess. Even though the Princess didn't look like she was smug on the outside, Tenten had a feeling that she was smug on the inside. Tenten couldn't help but feel threatened by it.

Tenten didn't know why, but she felt like Hinata was her rival in love. But that was impossible, because the Princess was Neji's cousin. He would never be in love with his own cousin. That would be incest! Neji would never do something that like, he was too proper for it. Even if Neji was in love with his own cousin, what could he do about it?

It would be impossible for them to be together. It would be an abomination! No one would accept them.

Tenten's eyebrows knit together. Since when was she so negative? Since when was she so pessimistic?

Tenten turned on her side to look at Neji as he got up out of the bed. She watched as he started putting his clothes back on.

"Going already?" Tenten asked.

Neji paused after he buttoned his pants and sighed. Tenten's eyebrows knit together. She sat up, worried. "What's wrong?"

Neji sighed again. He sat back down on the bed. "Tenten," he started.

"What? What's wrong?" Tenten reached out to hold his hand but he only swatted it away. Tenten was hurt. What was going on? Tenten started panicking.

Was her premonition coming true?

"Tenten, I don't love you."

"W-What?" She felt the telltale sensation of tickling behind her eyes.

"I never did."

"Wait! Why are you saying this? What's wrong? Was it me? Did I do something wrong?" She couldn't stop the tears that were now overflowing.

"I only played with you." Neji stood up from the bed and picked his shirt up.

Tenten stood up from the bed, not caring that the cover slipped, revealing her naked body. She quietly and slowly asked, "What you do you mean, you have been playing with me?" She just couldn't comprehend what he said.

Neji put his shirt on and buttoned it up. "I was never serious about you. It was all a game."

"Why? It was never a game to me! I love you! You said you loved me, too!"

"Tenten, I lied. I never loved you. This farce is over." Neji picked up his tie and jacket. "I'm leaving."

Tenten pulled her cover off her bed and covered her body with it. She grabbed his hand, trying to stop him. "No! Please! Don't! I love you!"

Neji looked back once with a disinterested look on his face, shook her hand off, and continued on his way out of her house. Tenten slumped down to the floor, frozen and numb. "No, please don't...," Tenten mumbled and trailed off, having no will to finish.

Why was this happening? Did she do something wrong? She was sure that Neji was serious about them.

Why? Why? Why?

Tenten gripped her bedside table as she clumsily stood back up. She slowly climbed up onto her bed and collapsed like a rag doll.

The tears kept on coming as she silently let them all out. She whimpered as she curled up into a ball.

Tenten will later realize in the next few days that Neji breaking up with her was only the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

><p>Neji stepped on the gas. He was running away, running away from the devastated Tenten that he left behind. He should've never looked back at her. Now he can't get the image of her betrayed, broken-hearted face out of his head.<p>

He gripped the steering wheel as he fumed. His chest was on fire. He felt like someone was squeezing the life out of his heart.

The tires screeched as he braked too hard while turning too fast. He was taking it out on his car; poor baby.

Neji slowed down as he pulled into the Hyuuga driveway.

He turned off the engine and pulled the key out. He slumped down in his seat.

Tenten didn't deserved to be treated like that. She didn't deserve to be caught up in something that she had no idea about. Neji shouldn't have gotten her involved.

But he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't keep himself away from her.

Now, he couldn't even talk to her.

Neji hit his forehead against the steering wheel. He made this mess himself.

If only he had stayed away from her before then he would be able to stay with her now.

He pulled his head back up and leaned it against the head rest as he stared at the roof of his car. He took a deep breath, picked up his book bag with a trembling hand and got out of his car.

He felt like throwing up.

Was it because he hurt someone that he loved? Or was it because of withdrawal?

* * *

><p>Tenten dragged her feet and stared at the ground as she walked down the hall to the lunchroom to buy some bread for lunch. She felt like a lifeless bag of meat and bones.<p>

She didn't feel like going to school but she knew that if she missed one day, then she'd be tempting to miss another, and another, and another. So in the morning, she dragged her ass out of bed to get ready to go to school.

Tenten was horrified at what she saw in the mirror this morning. Her eyes were super puffy, swollen, and bloodshot. There were tear streaks down on her face. Her skin looked terrible. Her lips were dried and chapped. Her hair was a bird's nest. Her throat was dry and raw. Overall, she looked and felt like a piece of shit.

She had to take a ten minute cold shower to wake up and make her swollen eyes go down before she took a hot shower. Usually, after she took a shower, especially a cold one, she felt alive. But this morning, she still felt dead, on the inside and out.

Throughout class, she robotically copied the notes from the board. She forced herself to look forward. She resisted the urge to turn her head to look at _him_.

She had been successful in avoiding looking at _him_ all day except for one moment. In that one moment, her heart broke even more. What she saw left her numb. What she saw was a perfectly normal Hyuuga Neji. He wasn't shivering, he wasn't sweating, his expression wasn't strained, his jaw wasn't hard, his fists weren't clenched. He was perfectly normal.

Did he hate her so much that even his body was rejecting her? Telling him to break up with her? Was he _that_ repulsed by her? It hasn't even been a whole day since he left her and he was already back to normal, back to how he was before they got together. He was already a complete stranger.

Tenten wanted to feel angry about it, but she didn't have the heart to. In the first place, she wasn't really an angry person. Sure, she felt betrayed and broken, but if he asked her to go back to him, she'd say 'yes' in less than a heartbeat. She'd be back at his side faster than the speed of light.

"Oh my god! I'm terribly sorry for what I have done!"

Tenten heard a commotion down the hall and when she raised her head up to look, she saw the strangest thing ever.

There, a little ways down the hall, stood Hyuuga Hinata, drenched from her head down the her shoulder. Tenten looked around to try and figure out the situation. Apparently, someone walking by had spilled their soda all over the Hyuuga Princess, and was now profusely apologizing for it using the most formal and most humble forms in the Japanese language, while repeatedly bowing deep and low.

Everyone else in the hallway was murmuring amongst themselves, gossiping and wondering how the Hyuuga Princess would react. They all silenced and held their breaths when the Princess opened her mouth to speak.

"No need to worry; it was an accident, right?"

Everyone took a step back in fear when they saw the cold smile on the Princess's face. Sure, she was smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes and it was super creepy. They could all tell that she was pissed.

Tenten felt a shiver go down her back. It was the first time she saw the Princess interacting with other people outside of her little group and Tenten didn't want to see it ever again.

Tenten turned her attention back to the Princess, who dropped her smile, and saw her walking her way. Right before the Princess was about to walk past, Tenten did something she never thought she would never do. She reached out and grabbed the Princess's arm, stopping her right in her tracks.

She gulped when Hinata turned to her, waiting for her to explain why she suddenly grabbed her arm. Tenten let out a nervous laugh. "Um, I have an extra shirt that you can change into."

The Princess looked down at her own shirt and saw that it was partially transparent, then she looked back up at Tenten. "That would be really kind of you, may I borrow it."

"Of course, of course, no problem." Tenten looked around. "Ummm, it's in my bag, let me go get it. Why don't you wait for me at the sink outside?"

Tenten left after the Princess nodded, and rushed back to the classroom to get her extra uniform shirt and her towel. Then she speed-walked over to the sinks outside, not wanting to keep the Princess waiting. When she got there, the Princess had partially taken her shirt off and was washing the soda out of her hair in the sink.

Tenten walked up to the Princess and waited for her to finish. At first, she didn't know where to look and tried not to look at the Princess's exposed skin but she couldn't help it and let her eyes wander over the Princess's bare shoulders.

She bit her lips with jealously. The Princess had perfect bone structure and muscle tone. Tenten wondered how she worked out.

Tenten's eyes went from the right shoulder to the left shoulder and saw some kind of marking. Tenten's eyebrows scrunched together. Hinata's hair shifted and bared her left shoulder. Tenten gasped.

That sun. That yin and yang.

* * *

><p>Hinata was not happy one bit when someone spilled their drink all over her when she was walking down the hallway. It got all over her hair and her shirt. She didn't have an extra shirt to change into, so she was stuck wearing this sticky, dirty shirt for the rest of the day.<p>

She could say that she was quite relieved when she was stopped by Tenten who offered a shirt for her to change into. Maybe she'll let Neji talk to her for a bit.

Now, Hinata was at the outside sink, waiting for Tenten to come back with the extra shirt. Hinata picked at her hair and glared. She unbuttoned the top half of her shirt and pulled it off her shoulders as she turned on the facet and stuck her head under the running water.

Halfway through, Hinata heard Tenten return with the shirt and just continued washing her hair. When she brought the rest of her hair under the water, she heard Tenten gasp. Hinata smirked. She knew exactly why she gasped.

She saw the tattoo.

Hinata finished rinsing the drink out of her hair and turned the water off. She gathered her hair and wrung all the excess water out of it. She straightened up and combed through her hair with her fingers. She acted like she hadn't notice that Tenten had gone into shock.

She continued to wring out as much water as she could and then unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on hers shirt and took it off. She used it to cover her chest as she held her hand out to Tenten. She didn't react.

"Tenten-san?" Hinata looked worried. She didn't care one bit about her.

Tenten finally snapped out of the stupor that she was in and gave her the towel and shirt while stuttering, "O-oh, s-sorry about that."

Hinata hung her shirt on the side of the sink, turned away from the direction of the school and Tenten, and put on Tenten's shirt. Hinata's nose wrinkled. She was absolutely repulsed by the scent left on the shirt.

Hinata couldn't imagine why in the world would Neji like this scent. It was horrid.

Hinata buttoned up the shirt, started towl-drying her hair, and turned back to Tenten, who was staring at the front of her left shoulder. Hinata inwardly smirked, this turn of events worked in her favor.

Hinata washed her shirt in the sink, wrung it dry, and continued drying her hair.

She smiled and thanked Tenten before turning and walking away.

There were two days left. Two days until graduation. And two days until Hinata broke Tenten completely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, my precious readers, what did you think? I personally liked the second to last third of it. I wasn't so excited to write about the break up and I wanted to write the somewhat-confrontation between Hinata and Tenten. But I had to get passed the break-up to get to the juicy parts. So what do you think? Please leave it in a review and let me know!**

**I was a little disappointed this time around with the number of reviews for the last chapter but I'm still grateful to those who left feedback! I'm hoping that there'll be twice as many this time XD! I'm crossing my fingers!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**

**Updated – 11/15/2011**


	10. Chapter 10 Servant

**A/N: HI HI HI! It has been quite some time since my last update, hasn't it? I hadn't realized that this much time has passed, please forgive me, my dear readers. I hope you're still out there. Well, you better be out there! I'll be devastated if I finally update only to find that all my readers have left me (T^T)! Well, for those who have stayed and patiently waited, without further ado, here's Chapter 10!**

* * *

><p>Hinata turned onto her side and sighed.<p>

They were coming.

Why were they coming?

Father invited them over.

Hinata sighed.

She let her eyelids close as she drifted off into a short nap.

* * *

><p>Neji glared at the both of them. They were in his house. He wanted to leave but he couldn't.<p>

Itachi looked indifferent while Sasuke glared back at him.

Neji turned his attention to his uncle.

"Neji, where is the kitty?"

"She is napping right now."

"Please go wake her up and tell her to make herself presentable; we have guests."

"Yes, Uncle."

Neji sent one last glare to the Uchiha brothers as he turned and walked up the stairs to Hinata-sama's room. He entered without knocking, knowing that she wouldn't answer anyways. Neji closed the door behind him and walked up to Hinata-sama's bed.

Neji couldn't help himself and let himself admire Hinata-sama's sleeping face. She was super beautiful, super angelic, and super mesmerizing. Neji prided himself on being the only male, other than his uncle, who has ever seen Hinata-sama's sleeping face.

Sasuke has never seen it.

Itachi has never seen it.

Neji's anger immediately subsided and disappeared as he gazed at Hinata-sama's sleeping form. His eyes traveled down her body from her face. He started salivating as he stared at Hinata-sama's long, pale neck. He forced his eyes to not linger upon her neck as he might not be able to resist the urge to bite her.

His eyes followed the curve of her shoulder and dipped down to the curve of her waist. They went uphill as they passed her hips and went back down as they trailed down her shapely legs. Hinata-sama was a bit on the short side, but you couldn't tell unless you were standing right next to her.

Neji bent down and allowed himself to slip his hand into Hinata-sama's long, silky, raven hair. He started massaging the back of her neck as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"Hinata-sama," Neji whispered. "Hinata-sama, please wake up; we have guests. Uncle told me to come wake you up. Hinata-sama?"

Hinata-sama slowly stirred awake as she whined a bit at being forcibly woken up from her nap. Neji could help but think of how cute she was. "Hinata-sama, please wake up."

Hinata-sama opened her eyes bit by bit before leaving them half open, refusing to wake up all the way. Neji placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and had to chuckle as she pawed his face away, closed her eyes, and turned over to her other side. Neji partially climbed into her bed as he scooped her up against her will, sat down, and placed her on his lap.

Hinata-sama's head lolled onto the front his shoulder as he held her close to him. She whined a bit more at being moved from laying down to be put into a sitting position.

Neji chuckled and began rocking the two of them back and forth as he whispered into her ear, "Hinata-sama, wake up, please. We have guests; you have to go and greet them. Their important guests." Neji sneered a bit to himself, only half of the guests were important, the other half, Neji didn't care if they fell off the face of the earth. Actually, Neji would be super elated if they did.

Neji kissed the crown of her head. "Hinata-sama," Neji coaxed.

Hinata-sama reluctantly, slowly woke up and blinked the sleepiness out of her eyes. "Shower," she mumbled.

Neji obeyed and stood up while carrying her and brought her out of her room, down the hall, and into the bathroom. He sat her up on the bathroom counter and walked over to the shower to warm up the water. As Neji held his hand under the stream of water, testing it, he felt Hinata-sama wrap her arms around his waist and lean her head against his back, no doubt trying to fall back asleep.

Once Neji got the water to the right temperature, he wiped his hands on a towel, and turned around in Hinata-sama's embrace. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders before pulling back a bit to start helping her undress.

Hinata-sama dropped her arms as Neji finished unbuttoning her uniform shirt and pulled it off her arms. He threw it onto the floor before starting to work on her skirt. He unzipped the side and let it drop to the floor.

Hinata-sama seemed to be fullly awake by the time her skirt fell to the floor. Neji could feel her eyes on him as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra and pulled it off. He was about to pull down her panties when Hinata-sama turned away and did it herself before stepping into the shower and closing the shower door.

Neji smirked to himself as he bent down to pick up Hinata-sama's discarded clothes. He brought them up to his face to take in her scent when he noticed that her shirt smelled a bit different. He sniffed it again; he smelled a mixture of Hinata-sama's scent and another familiar scent. He racked his memory, trying to place the familiar scent.

Then he remembered.

It was something that he was trying to forget.

It was Tenten's scent.

Neji's mind raced as he tried to think of a reason why Tenten's scent was so strong on Hinata-sama's shirt. Then he held it up and saw that it looked a bit different.

Wait a minute. This wasn't Hinata-sama's shirt. This was Tenten's.

Neji couldn't fathom why Hinata-sama had Tenten's shirt.

"Neji-nii-san," Neji heard Hinata-sama call out. "Clothes, please."

"I'll get them right away, Hinata-sama." Neji threw Hinata-sama's clothes into the hamper before leaving the bathroom to go and get Hinata-sama a change of clothes.

* * *

><p>Hinata pulled on the pair of lacy black lingerie that Neji had left for her before pulling on the skirt and short-sleeved blouse that he had picked for her. Hinata examined her outfit in the mirror and nodded in approval; Neji had a good fashion sense.<p>

Hinata combed through her blown-dry hair one more time before heading down to the living room. On her way down, she thought about Neji's reaction to Tenten's shirt. Just as expected.

Even though she was in the shower, she could feel him tense up. It was punishment. It was torture. It was cruel.

Hinata's chest felt tight all of a sudden. She stopped on the stairs. Why was she feeling this way? Was she feeling regret? Was she feeling remorse?

Hinata narrowed her eyes. She shouldn't be feeling any of that.

Hianta continued her way down the stairs and finally got to the living room where she saw the main Uchiha family sitting on the couches and conversing with her father, Hanabi, Satoshi, and Neji.

Hinata felt three pairs of eyes on her as soon as she entered the room. She took in all the attention and ignored them at the same time. She walked up to the Uchiha matriarch and patriarch and greeted them.

"Good evening, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san. Excuse me for my rudeness, I should've been here to greet you as soon as you walked in."

Mikoto, the mother of the two brothers, giggled and said. "Oh no, Hinata-sama, no need for that. We shouldn't have disturbed you. You didn't have to get up."

"Oh no worries; Father wanted me to get up and greet you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I slept through the dinner."

"Hinata-sama, how are you doing with Neji-san?" Fugaku asked as he looked over at Neji and then shifted his eyes to look at his own son.

Hinata looked over at the two of them and saw them in a glaring contest. Well, Neji was the one doing the glaring and Itachi was just looking at Neji smugly. Hinata smirked to herself before turning back to look at Fugaku. She smiled, "We are doing quite well."

Fugaku had been trying for ages to get Hinata to ditch Neji and to choose his eldest for her husband.

Hinata turned her attention to her father, who just walked back into the room after checking up on the food. "Everyone, please, come to the table. Dinner's ready."

They all made there way to the table and sat around it. Hinata and Hanabi sat on either side of their father with Neji and Satoshi next to their respective match. The Uchiha head and his wife sat across from Hiashi with their sons on either side of the two of them. Sasuke was next to Satoshi while Itachi was next to Neji. Hinata held back a giggle as she heard Neji slightly growl at him.

"Please, everyone, eat." Hiashi prompted as he picked up his own chopsticks and took the first bit of food. It was only after Hiashi took a bite did everyone else pick up their chopsticks and start eating.

Hinata quietly finished her food and remained at the table, courteously waiting for everyone else to finish. She ignored the intense look that she got from Sasuke and focused on Hanabi and Satoshi who were across from her. Hinata could tell that Sasuke was a bit discouraged from the their little talk on the rooftop and she noticed that Sasuke's look, though intense, wasn't as intense as before. She inwardly smiled.

Sasuke was a good guy and all, but Hinata just didn't see him like that and his obvious affection for her just made it awkward and made her annoyed. He needed to find someone who returned his affections. That it, after Hanabi and Satoshi were married. Until then, Sasuke wasn't allowed to have any romantic relationships.

Hinata felt another pair of eyes on her as she turned to look at whoever was looking at her. She saw the look that Itachi was giving her. She could see genuine love and longing for her in his gaze. Hinata's heart ached. She knew that she would never be with Itachi ever again, unless Neji messed up again. She knew that, he knew that.

Hinata gave him a small but sad smile and minutely shook her head.

Sadness took over his gaze as he looked at her a bit longer before averting his eyes.

She really did care about him. She knew that it was wrong of her to be with him to get back at Neji. She knew that it was wrong of her to be with him just to be with him and that it was wrong to let Itachi pretend for a bit that she was his.

But who she really wanted was Neji. And she was going to get him. She had him in the palm of her hand. After the next few days, she'll have closed her hand and kept him in place, never letting him go, ever again.

Neji was hers. And she was going to keep it like that.

She didn't care who she hurt. She wanted to show Neji that he couldn't ever get away from her. And she was going to do just that.

Hinata contemplated, she'll find someone suitable for Itachi after she made sure that Neji was hers and only hers.

She smiled to herself, it was the only way for her to repay Itachi for all that he's done for her. Through thick and thin, he stayed with her and loved her for everything she was; even when he knew that he could never be hers and that Neji will always be the one that she chose.

Hinata peeked one last look at Itachi before turning away.

She knew that he was happy during those times when she was with him. Her smile disappeared as she frowned. It was short-lived happiness. It was false. It was fake. Like a fairytale. She wasn't his 'happily ever after'.

She couldn't be his happily ever after.

* * *

><p>Everyone settled themselves back in the living room as Hiashi and Mikoto disappeared into his bedroom, and as Fugaku disappeared into the shrine room to pay respects to his late master. Mikoto was Hiashi's servant and Fugaku was Hinata's mother's servant. Servants were usually of opposite sex of their masters so that it wouldn't be awkward if the master wanted to feed from their servant; which was actually quite rare between master and servant. Masters usually kept to their matches.<p>

Hinata felt Itachi's gaze on her. She could also feel that it was a reluctant gaze. He didn't want to let himself look at her but he couldn't help it. Hinata refused to turn and meet his eyes. That'll only hurt him even more.

She leaned her head against Neji's arm and closed her eyes as she felt Neji bring his arm up to wrap around her shoulders. She was waiting for Hiashi and Mikoto to be done with their business and for Fugaku to finish paying his respects, so that the Uchiha family could leave.

Ten minutes later, all three adults simultaneously entered the living room as Itachi and Sasuke stood up. Not a second later, Hanabi and Satoshi stood up while Hinata and Neji stayed seated. It was only after the farewells and when the Uchiha family was being lead to the door did Hinata stand up and Neji stood up after her, his arm falling to his side.

Hinata said smiled courteously as all of the Uchiha family bowed deeply to her and as she bowed shallowly back to them. It was only polite of her to bow back, even the slightest bit. She was not above bowing to those of lower rank than her.

As soon as the door closed, the main Hyuuga family disbursed to their respective rooms. Hiashi went back to his room, Satoshi followed Hanabi to hers, and Hinata walked off to her own room, with Neji close behind. She knew that he wanted to ask why she had Tenten's shirt.

* * *

><p>Throughout the whole dinner, Neji couldn't stop thinking about Hinata-sama having Tenten's shirt. There was absolutely no logical reason why she would have it. As he followed Hinata-sama up to her room, he thought of a way to word his question. He needed to know the answer.<p>

He needed to know if Hinata-sama threatened Tenten for her shirt, just to torture him with Tenten's scent.

He needed to know if Hinata-sama went as far as to steal Tenten's shirt just to punish him. It was completely absurd but he couldn't rule it out as a possibility. He knew that Hinata-sama would do anything to chastise him for what he's done.

He needed to know if anything out of the ordinary happened to Hinata-sama to cause her to have to change her shirt.

And he needed to know why in the world Tenten would offer her shirt to the cousin of the one who broke her heart.

Neji's chest tightened. He had to stop thinking about Tenten. It'll only make things worse. It was only just a little bit over a day since he broke up with her and the wound on his heart was still fresh and it was still bleeding.

He needed to stop the bleeding to let it heal so that he can focus all of this attention on Hinata-sama.

He vowed to himself, after he found out why Hinata-sama had Tenten's shirt, he'll erase Tenten's existence out of his heart and mind, completely.

He can't keep going on like this, like an incomplete person with only half a heart to give and only half a mind to commit.

He had to stop this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And Chapter 10 is over! Sorry folks, but that's all for now. Tune in to the next update for more! I seriously didn't realize that it's already be over a month since my last update, hehe.**

**Well, I'm super satisfied with the number of reviews that I got this time around; much better than last time! But the content of a few of the reviews annoyed the hell out of me. Please understand that this is a fanfic and I can do what I want with the characters! So chill out if Hinata isn't all shy and submissive! That's the beauty of my story! *Sigh* I've let out most of my pent up anger; I got it so long ago that I kind of got over it already, but I still had to say something about it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update; or in my case, the more I'll remember to update..hehe...my bad...I seriously didn't mean to leave you guys hanging for over a month. It just slipped my mind...**

**Updated – 1/17/2012**

**Oh shizznit, it's already 2012...the last time I updated it was still 2011...**


	11. Chapter 11 Unexpected Guest

**A/N: - ABRACADABRA! ALAKAZAM! AND VOILA! Chapter 11 has magically appeared!**

**I hope you enjoy! **

**See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Hinata smirked as she clapped.<p>

"We would now like to introduce our Valedictorian for the Class of 2011, Hyuuga Neji."

Hinata watched as Neji stood up from his seat on the stage and as he walked to the podium to deliver his speech.

"Good morning Fukushima-sensei, Suzuki-sensei, faculty, students, and parents. Thank you for joining us today as we celebrate the graduation of the Class of 2011."

Hinata contently listened to Neji's speech though she had heard it plenty of times before as Neji rehearsed and revised it with her advice.

It came to no surprise when Neji announced to the family that he was the valedictorian of his year. It was expected. It would've been a surprise if he wasn't valedictorian. There would've been dire consequences if it turned out that way. But they did not doubt Neji's abilities.

Hinata's smirk stayed in place throughout Neji's whole speech; which was as tear-jerking as it was empowering.

Her smirk faded into a mutual expression as all the graduates were called up to receive their diplomas. Finally, the ceremony was over and the graduates were released into the mass of overjoyed parents, relatives, and friends.

Hinata watched for a few minutes as Neji was crowded by friends, admirers, and the like. She caught his eye and then walked away. She walked into the school and up the stairs, all the way up to the roof. She waited for ten minutes before she heard the roof door open.

She continued looking over the expanse of the city as she felt him walk up behind her. Hinata sighed as she leaned against the railing. She'll no longer see Neji at school. He'll be away at college as she finished up high school. He wasn't moving out, but she would be seeing less of him.

She felt sad.

He'll be within the city, but he won't be just a floor away. She won't be able to walk around school, knowing that he was there, too.

She knew that she was going to be lonely without him.

Believe it or not, she really did love Neji. She wasn't using him. She wasn't possessive of him just because he was her match. She was possessive of him because he was her match _and_ because she loved him. No one wanted their loved one to be taken away by another. Not even by death.

Hinata was going to make sure that she wasn't going to leave Neji to live on without her. Not for too long, at least. She laughed herself. She made it seem like she knew that she was going to die before him. Well, she was sure that she won't let him die before her.

Purebloods, though stronger than mixed-bloods, had a shorter lifespan. Junkei's, purebloods, have been interbred, so hidden recessive diseases are more likely to show. It is harder to any Hyuuga to get sick compared to weak human immune systems, once they do get sick, it is usually fatal. Vampires have thrived in Konoha for centuries, but the head of the family never lived past 70, 75 if they were lucky.

Hinata's father was 39. His life was already more than half over. Though he was really strict, he knew that he had a limited amount of time to spend with his two daughters. He was never too strict with his daughters, he didn't have enough time to make up for any mistakes that he made.

Hinata and Hanabi understood why the whole clan was fearful of their father, but they also understood why they needed to be fearful of him. But they also understood that once someone gains his approval, that person's impression of their father would change completely.

It's not easy being the leader of a family with over 100 members. Hinata knew that. She'd be super ignorant if she thought that being the head of the Hyuuga was going to be a breeze. That's why there was a period of time for the clan heir to adjust to all the new responsibilities before officially taking the role of clan head, even after they've been announced as the clan head.

Hinata sighed again. She'd be a fool if she thought that she could rule the clan right from the get-go. Even her father had a trial period before her grandfather handed over the majority of the work of clan head to her father. And then it was a few more years before her father had to manage all of the clan duties by himself, with minimal help from the Council.

Arms wrapped around her waist.

"I thought today was supposed to be a happy and celebrative day."

"It is." _But not for everyone_, Hinata mentally added as she smirked to herself.

She leaned back against his chest and threw her head back against the front of his shoulder. Yes, she was that short compared to Neji. Hinata narrowed her eyes as she thought of how well Tenten's height and stature matched Neji's.

Hinata mentally shook the thought out of her head as she looked up at the April sky.

"Where are Uncle and Auntie?"

"They left already."

Hinata smiled sadly to herself; she was sure that her father was also only going to stay just a while after her graduation before heading off to work. She knew that he was busy and that they could spend more time at home, but it wasn't the same.

Hinata sighed once again. But when it happens, Hinata wasn't going to complain about it. She never complained about anything and she wasn't going to ever start. Complaining was for the weak, for those who couldn't handle it, for those who failed at life.

No, she was never going to complain. Even if her life depended on it.

Nothing good ever comes out of complaining.

Hinata felt his lips on her head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hinata raised her head and continued to look over the horizon.

"Liar."

Hinata let out a small laugh, then she looked back up at him. "Since when were you so direct with me?"

"Since when did you sigh so much?"

Hinata nearly scoffed. He only just came back to her three days ago and he was already getting cocky. She smiled and shook her head. Oh, what will she do with him.

Hinata turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Neji-nii-san."

Neji gazed down at her.

She pulled his neck down and tiptoed to meet his lips with her. She let him deepen the kiss by granting his tongue permission to explore her mouth.

She heard the click of an opening door. Show time.

Hinata let her melt melt into the kiss before she pulled away and Neji rested his forehead against hers. "Do you love me?"

"Hinata-sama, of course, I do."

"Say it." Hinata was reminiscent of their first time together.

"I love you." Neji trailed kisses along her jawline and down her neck. "I love you," he repeated. "I love you so much."

Hinata heard a muffled gasp.

She smirked as she stretched her neck and silently gave him permission. It was only proper for Hinata to let him take some blood as a graduation present. She shivered as he licked her jugular and winced a bit as his fangs pierced her neck.

She was instantly taken over the edge as he eyes rolled back into her head from the pleasure that Neji was giving to her. She definitely would have taken him right then and there, but it wouldn't be proper for the two of them to make love on the roof of their school.

Neji pulled away a bit to lap up the bit of blood that had escaped his mouth and then he went straight back to taking more.

Hinata was so immersed in ecstasy that she almost missed the second gasp and the sound of the roof door closing. Her plan folding out just like she wanted. Now that the show was over, Hinata completely let herself drown in the euphoria that Neji brought onto her. But not before she pulled away and looked him in the eyes and saw his lust for her.

Hinata brought her lips up to his ear and whispered seductively, "Take me home. Take me. Now."

She let out a giggle as Neji picked her up bridal-style, and practically ran down the stairs and to the back of the school. He had parked in the rear parking lot today; Hinata had made sure of it, knowing that this was going to happen.

Hinata was put back onto her feet and was pushed up against the side of the car with Neji's hands on the car behind her, trapping her between his car and him. He dove down and captured Hinata's lips.

He was too preoccupied with savoring the Hinata's taste that he didn't notice the presences that were coming closer. Hinata giggled as she pulled away and as Neji growled. "People are coming, we need to go."

After one more peck on the lips, Neji pulled out his keys, unlocked the doors, ran over to the driver's side and slipped in. He sped out of the parking lot just as the mass of people arrived, finally going home after mingling with the other graduates.

* * *

><p>Throughout the whole graduation ceremony, Tenten sat up straight in her chair and her back and neck was beginning to hurt. She wanted to reach up and rub her neck but she knew that cameras were trained on the all the graduates, so she knew that there'd at least a few pictures of her looking not-so-happy on her graduation day.<p>

She was happy.

She was relieved.

But she was also sad and torn.

She was happy that she was finally done with high school and she couldn't wait to start college.

She was relieved because she knew that she didn't have to suffer the temptation to sneak peaks at her ex. She was relieved that she was leaving him behind.

But she was sad that she leaving him. She still loved him and she still wanted to believer that there was a chance for them to get back together. She was torn between leaving him behind and moving on to a brighter, happier future, and hoping that Neji would change him mind and let her go back to him.

Tenten knew that this wasn't healthy for her. She was only 18 and she felt like her life was ending just because the guy she loved, who she thought loved her back, had played and trampled all over her heart and body. _He_ plagued her mind.

It didn't help when _he_ walked up to the podium and became the center of attention as he delivered his Valedictorian speech. Tenten reveled in the sound of his voice. She loved his voice. She loves his eyes. She loved his smile. She loved everything about him. Until he broke her heart.

She didn't love his unexpected manipulative personality. She didn't love his trickery. She didn't love the sight of back, walking away, and never turning around to scoop her into his arms and apologizing for the tears that he made her cry.

The things she loved about him far out-numbered the things she didn't love about him. But the things she didn't love about him had a one-million-times greater impact on her.

Everyone received their diplomas and was released into the masses. Tenten walked over to her mom, who had somehow gotten the morning off to go to Tenten's graduation. Tons of pictures were taken, tons of promises to keep-in-touch were made, and tons of good-byes were said.

Tenten finally pulled away from the crowd and walked up to the school. She stared up at the school and let all the memories she made here flash before her mind's eye.

There was one place she wanted to visit before she left. Tenten turned around and searched for her mom in the crown. Tenten spotted her mom mingling with the other moms and deemed it okay to slip away for a bit.

She walked into the school that she had attended for the past three years for. Tenten walked slower that she normally did and tried to commit everything to her memory. She probably wasn't going to come back to visit. So this was mostly likely the last time she walked through this halls.

Tenten walked up the stairs and she didn't stop until she reached the last flight of stairs that would bring her up to the roof. She wanted to go to the roof for the last time. The roof held an important memory for her. It was on the roof that she ate lunch with Neji for the first time, that she first met the Hyuuga Princess, that she first got closer to Neji.

Her fist clenched as she thought of the Princess. Tenten didn't understand her slight hostility towards the Princess and she didn't understand the passive aggressive hostility that the Princess had towards her.

Tenten walked up the last flight of stairs and moved to open the door. She didn't know why but she opened the door slowly as if she was trying to spy on someone. It was a bad feeling that she had.

Then she heard it.

"Do you love me?"

"Hinata-sama, of course, I do."

"Say it."

"I love you." Pause. "I love you." Pause. "I love you so much."

Tenten gasped behind her hand as she pushed the door open slightly wider. She couldn't believe her ears or her eyes. There _he_ was. There _she_ was. Tenten watched as Neji's tongue flicked out to lick Hinata's neck and she couldn't contain the horror she felt as Neji opened his mouth wide open and as he bit into Hinata's neck.

She saw them. She saw fangs.

Tenten was paralyzed with fear.

Vampire.

No! That was impossible!

Then Tenten couldn't stop another gasp as Neji pulled back and Tenten saw the blood dripping down Hinata's neck from the two puncture wounds on her neck. She felt disgusted and felt like she was going to empty her stomach as Neji licked the blood and went back to sucking on Hinata's neck.

Tenten looked over at Hinata's face and expected to see pain all over her face and was shocked to see the sheer pleasure on Hinata's face with her eyes rolled back.

Danger!

She was petrified.

Move!

She screamed in her head for her feet to move, to get away from there, fast.

Leave!

She forced her feet to move.

Run!

Tenten's feet finally moved and she bolted down the stairs. She didn't care that the roof door slammed shut. She didn't care that they had probably noticed her presence by now. She didn't care that she had alerted them that someone was watching and that someone now knew their secret. All she cared about was getting away as far as she could.

Tenten didn't stop running. She didn't even stop as her mom called after her. She kept running until she got home and until she ran up to her room. Tenten slammed and locked the door behind her. She slid down against it and tried to catch her breath and tried to calm herself down.

Her mom was probably wondering what the hell happened. But Tenten didn't care. She just wanted to save herself and her sanity first.

Vampire.

Neji was a vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUN DUN DUN! And so it has been revealed! Oh, Hinata is so evil! Don't you just love it? I know I do (^-^). No one can resist a dark beauty. Why do you to think there's such thing as female super villains? **

**And that, ladies and gentlemen (Do I have any male readers out there?), is the last bomb that Hinata drops on Tenten. **

**What's the big number today? One hundred! Yes! I have finally reached one hundred reviews! So ecstatic about it! I love reviews XD! On that note, please review some more, my dear readers! Reviews make my world do round like that → O!**

**I'm sad to say this, but Restrained Wants is winding down and coming to an end soon. **

**Let's end on a happy note! I hope you liked this chapter and please review!**

**Updated – 3/20/2012**


	12. Chapter 12 Monster

**A/N: Holy cripe it's almost been two months since I updated. Totally didn't realize that =P. I have an excuse! So please put away your sticks and stones because those will surely break my bones. I'm been SUPER busy with school *sigh*. My weekends have turned into Mon & Tues...soooooooooo much hw due every week over the real weekend ...aish, but alas! It's almost summer! Yay!**

**Well, enough of my blabbering and onto the story! Here's chapter 12! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Neji took a deep breath as he prepared himself for his first encounter with Tenten since he broke up with her. He leaned his forehead against the steering wheel, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of emotions he was sure to come.<p>

He really needed to thank Hinata-sama for giving him this opportunity to see Tenten one last time before he had to completely cut off all connection with her. After this visit, he had to forget about her. He had to delete her number from his phone. He had to act like a complete stranger if they ever, by chance, bumped into each other on the streets. But he knew that she'll always be somewhere hidden in his mind, never truly forgotten.

He leaned back in his seat and turned his head to look forlornly at the innocent bag in the passenger seat. He brought it onto his lap and pulled out its contents and held it up to his nose. He filled his nose, mind, and soul with Hinata-sama's scent. The shirt no longer held Tenten's scent.

It has been a week since graduation and Hinata-sama was finally returning the borrowed shirt from Tenten. As was common courtesy, Hinata-sama had washed and ironed it for her.

Neji thought about the reason why Hinata-sama had Tenten's shirt, and it made him think about why he fell in love with Tenten in the first place. It was her kindness to everyone around her. She didn't care about what others thought of her and made sure that she lent out a helping hand to anyone who needed it.

He thought about the first time they every spoke to one another. It was in their first year of high school, they were partners for a project in the fall semester. While everyone else was still walking on thin ice around him, Tenten had greeted him with a warm, welcoming smile. They had met in their first year, but he hadn't fallen in love with her until the end of their second year. She just grew on him.

By then, he was sure that Hinata-sama had taken notice of his traitorous heart.

And everything started the day he invited Tenten to lunch on the rooftop without Hinata-sama's permission.

Neji braced himself and finally got out of his car. He walked up to the front door and rang the door bell.

* * *

><p>Tenten was doing some online shopping when the doorbell rang. She tilted her head and wondered who it was. She got up from her bed and went downstairs to open the door for whoever it could be.<p>

Without checking through the peephole, she opened the door and immediately regretted not checking first. Her first instinct was to slam the door and run back into the her room. But reason stopped her and she just stood there, staring at him, ready to run if need be.

The two of them stood there in silence as they awkwardly waited for the other to speak first. Tenten stared at the floor as Neji looked to his right.

"May I come in?"

Tenten's head snapped up. She blinked. "Yeah." She stepped aside to let him through and closed the door behind him.

Neji walked into the living room and turned around to face Tenten once more. He held out the bag in his hand. "Here, Hinata-sama wanted me to return this. She was very thankful that you lent it to her."

Tenten hesitantly reached out to take the bag from him. She took it and put it on the coffee table. She continued to look away from him. "No problem. I'm sure that anyone else would've done the same." Then she thought about the mark on Hinata's shoulder.

It was the same.

Neji wrinkled his brows as he worried about why Tenten was avoiding his gaze. Then he scoffed to himself. _He_ was the reason why Tenten was so cautious around him.

The air around them was getting awkward so Neji turned to leave. He reached the door and was about to pull it open when he heard Tenten mutter something.

Neji turned back around to face her. "Hm?"

Tenten looked up from the floor and showed him the tears that were in her eyes. Neji was shocked to say the least. "Why," she repeated.

"Why what?" He was confused. What was she asking about?

"Why is it the same?" Tenten's voice trembled with anger and with fear. She never forgot what she saw on the rooftop after graduation. It was still fresh in her mind. She'll never be able to forget. It was forever imprinted into her memory.

"What's the same?"

Tenten raised her arm and pointed at him. Neji looked down to see that she was pointing at his chest. His eyes widened.

"Why does she have your tattoo?"

Neji clenched his fist. Why did she know? His mind raced as he tried to figure out how Tenten would know. There was no possible explana- his eyes landed on the bag. She had seen it. She had seen it when Hinata-sama was changing.

He shut his eyes tightly.

"Why? Why is it the same?" Tenten lost her temper.

Neji opened his eyes to look at Tenten shaking with anger. It irked him a bit when he smelled a bit of fear emitting from her body. Why would she be afraid?

Was she afraid of his answer? Or was she afraid of him?

His eyes widened. Hinata-sama wouldn't have told her, would she? Hinata-sama would never do something _that_ rash. She would never endanger the clan.

He finally looked Tenten in the eye and was hurt when she averted her gaze. "I can explain."

"Yes. Please do explain. Explain why she has it! Explain why you-" She grimaced, disgusted and terrified. "-why you were drinking her blood!"

Neji froze. She knew.

He tried to get closer to her but she only took a step back with every step he took towards her. "Stay away from me!" She was back up against the wall.

Neji stopped. "How? How do you know?"

"I saw it."

"When?"

"After graduation. On the rooftop. I saw you sucking her blood. You're a vampire, aren't you?"

Neji unclenched and clenched his fist. How could be so unaware as to let them be seen. How could Hinata-sama be so oblivious to an onlooker. Unless she wanted them to be seen.

He looked down at the floor and then looked back up at Tenten. He was going to start with the hard part. "Yes. I am a vampire." He tried to take another step forward but stopped when he saw that Tenten had a broom in her hands.

"Stay away from me." Tenten's knuckles turned white from gripping the broomstick so tight. "You." She glared at him. "You love Hinata, don't you."

"Yes, I do."

Tenten lost the strength to stand and slid down against the wall. She had heard him say it on the rooftop, but for him to admit it to her, it just broke her heart even more. Tears gathered in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Neji went to help her up but was stopped by the broom. Tenten waved it hazardously through her blurry vision, trying at all costs to keep him away from her.

He clenched his jaw. Then he heard Tenten mutter something. He looked at her, waiting for her to repeat it. She repeated it in a whisper, but he heard it loud and clear. "That's disgusting."

Tenten looked up at him and shouted. "That's disgusting!" She stubbornly wiped her tears away. She gathered her strength and with the help of the wall and the broom, she was able to get to her feet again. "She's your cousin!"

Neji took a deep breath. "Yes, she is, but that doesn't stop me from loving her like she isn't."

"That's creepy! That's impossible! That's _disgusting! _How can you love your own _cousin_?"

"I don't see her as my cousin. I see her as woman."

"Is this some vampire thing? You beast! Praying on your own cousin." Then Tenten thought about it. If they were cousins and Neji was a vampire, then that meant that Hinata was also a vampire.

"She's a vampire, too." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes."

"No one will approve of it. You'll be scorned. Society will never allow it."

"Allow what?"

"Incest."

Then the thought hit her. Her hand flew to her neck. He drank her blood. _He drank her blood!_ "You, you drank my blood."

There was no point in lying so, letting out a strained breath, Neji told her the truth. "Yes. I did."

Tenten started using the broomstick to hit him. "You disgusting creep! You monster! Who the hell said that you could drink my blood?" Tenten didn't know why she never noticed.

Neji held his hands up to protect himself. He let Tenten vent her anger out on him. He deserved it. It broke him to hear her call him a monster. It broke him for her to find out the truth.

Tenten threw the broomstick away and shoved him back, hard. She started pounding his chest with her fists. "Why? Why did you play with me?"

"Because I loved you." Loved, love with a past tense.

Tenten stopped and looked up at him. His reason was totally different from what he gave her when he broke up with her.

"Liar."

Neji looked away once he saw the onslaught of tears streaming down her face.

"You _liar_!"

Neji couldn't take this anymore. He needed to leave before he broke down completely. He needed Hinata-sama.

He walked to the door and didn't stop Tenten from throwing everything she could reach at him. He shut down and went on auto-pilot.

Tenten threw everything with all her might. He played her. He had played with her and he still had the nerve to lie to her. She hated him, and so she told him.

Neji heard her shout after him. He heard her shout the one phrase that he never wanted to hear from her mouth. "I hate you!"

He could still hear her repeating the damned phrase over and over, even as the the door closed behind him and as he walked to his car. He slid in and immediately pulled out and drove back home. He didn't linger, not even for one bit. He couldn't be here anymore. He needed to get away. He needed to get back home, back to Hinata-sama.

* * *

><p>Hinata laid on her bed, waiting for his return. She knew he was going to find out, find out what she did. She knew that he was going to come back to her. He had no where else to go.<p>

It tore her apart to hurt him so much. But it was necessary. It was necessary to show him that she was the only one for him.

Hinata heard Neji's car pull into the driveway. She waited patiently for the knock upon her door that she was certain to come.

Knock, knock.

Hinata smiled sadly to herself. She could only imagine the state that he was in right now.

"Come in."

Hinata turned over on her bed and sat up immediately when she saw how he was. She opened her arms, inviting him into her embrace. It worried her even more when he didn't move one bit from where he stood. She stood up from her bed, walked over to him, wrapped her arms around him, and leaned her head against his chest. She listened intently to his erratic heart beat.

"Why? Hinata-sama, why?"

She squeezed her arms around him. She looked up at him and then leaned her head against his chest again before replying. "It was for your own good."

"You didn't have to, Hinata-sama. I would never break my promise."

"But you would still think of her. You need to forget about her."

Hinata was slightly relieved when she felt him finally bring his arms around her. But it tore her apart even more when she heard the tears in his voice. "She said she hated me. She said she _hated_ me."

"She doesn't understand."

"She said that we can never be together."

"She doesn't understand." Hinata knew that he was talking about him and her and not about him and _her_.

"Why, Hinata-sama, why?"

"It was for your own good," Hinata repeated. "It was for her own good."

"I never wanted her to hate me."

"She will never understand."

Hinata pulled away from him and led him to her bed. She sat him down on the edge and stepped in between his legs. Wiping away his tears with her thumbs, she kissed each of his eyes.

"You need to forget about her."

"I was going to, Hinata-sama. You never needed to force me."

"Yes, I did. If I didn't, you would only hide her away in your mind and she'll always find a way to come back out."

"You didn't trust me." More tears ran down his face.

"No, no, no," Hinata cooed. "I didn't trust myself."

Neji looked up at her, not understanding what she meant.

Hinata sighed and continued wiping away his tears. "I didn't trust myself. If she didn't come to hate you, making you want to forget about her, I wasn't confident that I wouldn't do something to hurt her."

"But I was going to forget about her."

"But you didn't want to. Now she hates you, it'll be that much easier to let her go. Please, do it for me. Do it for her." Hinata tilted his chin up and looked into his eyes. Neji could see the internal turmoil raging in her eyes.

"I love you so much, I don't want to see you getting hurt over someone who doesn't even understand you. She doesn't understand. She will _never_ understand. She never truly loved you. She has never seen the real you. You love me, don't you? You love me more that you _loved_ her, right?" Hinata asked softly.

He shut his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw. He knew that he needed to forget about Tenten. He knew that Hinata was true to her word that she would do something to her if he didn't forget about her. Hinata had already done this much, there was nothing stopping her from going even further down the rabbit hole.

She used Itachi. She made him hurt Tenten himself. She revealed her clan secret. There was no telling what she'd do next if Neji didn't forget about Tenten immediately.

Hinata could see the answer in his eyes once he finally opened them. She was overjoyed. Hinata bent down and kissed him with all her might.

Neji didn't realize just how much it meant to Hinata until he got that kiss. He let himself drown in her love.

He could feel that she was hurting herself, too, every time she hurt him. She was also breaking down inside.

He loved Tenten, but he loved Hinata even more. He couldn't stand seeing her suffer so much because of his infidelity. He had caused her all this pain. He didn't want to see her in pain anymore. Hinata was his and only his. And he was hers.

Hinata was right.

Tenten will never understand him. She called him a monster.

She will never understand _them_. She said that they could never be together.

She will never understand that what he and Hinata had was real, and that nothing was going to stop him from keeping Hinata all to himself. She said that society wasn't going to allow them to be together.

She will never understand.

He was doing this for Hinata. He was doing this for Tenten. He was doing this for himself. He had to stop slowly killing himself inside. And to do that, he had going to forget about Tenten, _completely_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGG! I wrote this chapter a while ago so when I went back over to edit it, I was like "Did I write this?" I almost started crying (D=)! I can only imagine what you guys feel right now 'cause I already knew how it was gonna go down. I'd like to know what you guys thought and felt! Please leave me a review! Or two...or three...(=D)**

**So...five reviews last time...*tear*...it left me sad and lonely *sniffles*...hopefully there'll be more this time *hinthintnudgenudgewink***

**Please review!**

**Updated – 5/15/2012**

**P.S...Sorry to drop a bomb on you after I haven't updated in like forever...but the next chapter will be the last...please don't hate me! But here's a little consolation, if I get enough reviews, I plan to write an alternative ending for those NejiTen fans XD! But that won't be until later because I haven't even started on the last chapter yet (*.*)...so until then, sit tight and don't relax! Bwahahaha!**

****EDIT**** - About that alternative ending I was talking about, I didn't mean for it to center around NejiTen...I meant what would happen if Neji didn't keep his promise with Hinata...can't say too much about it, 'cause that'll spoil it! But I'll tell you this, it won't be focusing around NejiTen!** I didn't mean to offend any of the NejiHina fans (D=)! Or any of the Hina fans either!**


	13. Chapter 13 Win

**A/N: Oops? Didn't really realize that it's almost been a year since I last updated...so that means I really shouldn't be standing in between you and the LAST CHAPTER. And so, I shall take my leave to save my life before I am trampled by you guys trying to get to the story. I bid you adieu until the end!**

* * *

><p>Everyone was rushing around to make sure that everything was <em>perfect. <em>Because it just had to be and they didn't feel right if it wasn't. This was their precious Heiress they were talking about! This was her 18th birthday party and her initiation ceremony celebration as the clan leader.

Today was a _very_ important day, if you didn't catch that.

All the maids, servants, branch family members and even main family members were running (gracefully) around making sure that nothing was out of place. They were so excited to finally have the Heiress as the leader to their clan. No disrespect to Hiashi-sama, but they believed that Hinata-sama will be the start to a new era for their prestigious clan. And with Neji-sama by her side, unwaveringly, the two of them will become a new kind of unity between the branch family and the main family.

Everyone couldn't wait for the permanent union between the match.

Neji-sama was everything they could ever ask for for their precious Heiress: loyal, reliable, confident, intelligent, caring, handsome, and faithful.

The female servants and family members could never stop gushing about their Heiress's match. They all loved and envied how perfect of a match they were. Sure they loved their own match, but one couldn't help but long for a perfect match like their Heiress's.

But they didn't know about the scandalous actions of their Heiress's "perfect" match. Kept as a highly guarded secret, only those involved know about it. It wouldn't do for something as shameful as the infidelity of the future leader of the branch family to be known. There would be an uproar of outrage.

There would be bloodshed.

And this was the pressure that Neji had to live with for the rest of his life.

Neji sat on his bed in his room with his arms on his knees and his hands clasped together, his head bowed on his knuckles.

Today was the day.

Everyone was waiting for today. Especially himself.

But at the same time, he dreaded this day.

Lately, he had been busy with college, but now that he had the time to sit down and think, he couldn't help but think about what this day would mean for himself.

It seemed like it was only a fleeting memory. But it stabbed a stake into his heart every time he had a glimpse of it. He was only able to half keep his promise to Hinata-sama. He was guilty of thinking of the other one. Even if it was once, maybe twice, he couldn't deny that he treasured those rare moments when he allowed himself to think of his past love.

And Hinata-sama was such a saint. Not once has she asked him of _her_ since that faithful day. That really showed how much she trusted him. She had entrusted him with a task and believed him to be worthy of such a task. And he had once again betrayed her trust.

He had to stop doing this. The pressure on him was unfathomable.

Hinata-sama trusted him so much!

He clenched his hands tighter.

Hinata-sama loves him so much.

His hands released some of the pressure as he let that thought fill his entire being. It was Hinata-sama's love for him that got him through life. His heart swelled from his love for Hinata-sama.

He raised his head and opened his eyes.

Today was the day.

* * *

><p>Hinata sat in front of her vanity as she gently, lazily even, brushed through her long hair.<p>

It was only hours away from the start of the party, and she had an hour before she had to leave and meet with the stylist and make-up artist. Today was her big day. She won't have anymore worries after today.

Her hand stopped the brush mid-stroke.

No, that wasn't right. She didn't have any worries in the first place.

She continued brushing her hair.

Why would she have any worries? She was going to be united today with the one she loved for forever and the whole world was going to know that he was her man. She had nothing to worry about.

Yes, everyone was going to know and not a moment later.

Yes, even that woman.

Her hand paused again. She stared into her own eyes in the mirror as she unnecessarily calmed herself down. Her hand continued.

There was nothing to worry about.

Neji has been loyal. Yes, very loyal and very honest.

Hinata smiled. Not once has he strayed from her again, not that Hinata ever expected him to. Since he simply cannot live without her. And she made sure of that.

She changed her feeding cycle to make sure of that.

Now she takes his blood everyday for a week and then abstains for two. The withdrawal affects were much more severe and potent this time around as compared to before. Since she took blood from him everyday and not just every two. And since he had no one else to help fulfill the urge.

Her hand paused once again.

It has been eight months since Hinata forced him to leave _her_. She knew that he still thought of her, even if it was only flickers. Hinata could see it in his eyes. His whole body stiffens and his eyes cloud over. Though she knows the reason why, she does nothing about it. She can only grit her teeth and let the moment pass.

Her hand continued.

Yes, she was very cruel to the one she loved. But this was how it had to be.

She felt a presence coming her way minutes before she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

Her door opened only enough for a servant to take one step in. "Hinata-sama, it is time to leave for the beautician's."

"I see."

Neji loved her enough to kill off half his heart and half his soul. That's all that mattered.

Her hand never paused after that.

* * *

><p>Neji ignored the hushed giggles and whispers as he walked by a group of female servants, his hands expertly fixing his collar and lapels and tie. He didn't need to hear the clan's gossip as he was already nervous and excited enough. He couldn't stop his hands from shaking from anticipation.<p>

He had yet to see Hinata-sama all done up, but word from the grapevine only proved her beauty even more. His heart hammered in his chest as he struggled to keep the rushing adrenaline flowing through his veins from showing on his face.

He looked down at his watch. He was late. And that will not do.

He stopped in front of a door, fiddled with the velvet box in his pocket, and took a deep breath before grasping the handle and letting the party fervor wash over him. He stepped into the large ballroom and closed the door behind him. His eyes immediately searched for his match.

He saw all the familiar faces he wasn't looking for in the crowd, many of whom attended Hinata-sama's previous birthday parties. The Uchiha clan, the Nara clan, the Aburame clan, the Inuzuka clan, the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan, the Sarutobi clan, the Haruno clan, and the Yamanaka clan. He looked around almost frantically as he tried to locate the birthday girl.

As he got closer to her, he just knew it without actually seeing her, as he heard the whispers again, of how beautiful she was and how elegant she was. But as Neji looked into the eyes of the flatterers, he could easily discern the fear hidden behind them. Respect and admiration and envy were not far behind, but fear was what easily dominated their secret emotions.

Neji clenched his fist. His lovely Hinata-sama, if he could, he would steal her away from all of the Hyuuga clan and the world and shut her away in a cabin deep in the woods. But he couldn't. He could easily say that Hinata-sama lived for the Hyuuga Clan, no matter how afraid of her they were. She was born, raised, and molded for the future of the clan. She was their crown jewel.

"She's so beautiful it's scary."

"Did you see the look in her eyes?"

"Yeah, I felt like she can just look into my soul and reveal my darkest secrets."

Neji could practically hear that girl shiver.

"I would never want to be with someone like that."

"But you would want to be with Neji-kun?"

"Of course! He is simply _delicious_."

"Too bad he only has eyes for Hinata-sama!"

"Excuse me," Neji said in a slightly harsh tone with concealed anger. "Could you please move aside?"

The color drained from the faces of the two gossiping girls. Now they really needed to fear for their lives. They had badmouthed the Heiress right in front of her match. There was no doubt that word of their insubordination was going to reach her ear and then they were done for.

Neji walked passed their devastated faces with a slight satisfaction. He could've easily walked around them to get to the group of tightly knit, suited men, but he made his presence known to deeply humiliate them. Riding on the slight high of his veiled threat, he plucked a champagne flute off the tray of a passing waiter and confidently made his way over to the center of the party.

As he reached the group of suited men, they slowly parted to reveal a calm, appropriately teasing Heiress. Neji felt his breath catch as he looked her whole form over. She was absolutely stunning in the floor length navy evening gown that was a few shades darker than her silky hair that was put up into a simple yet intricate up-do for the celebration. The dress was a sweetheart neckline that teased the men around with only a slight glimpse of her ample cleavage, and was held up by frustratingly thin straps that did nothing to hide her beautiful shoulders or sinful collarbones. The gold necklace she wore only drew more eyes to her chest.

In her hand, she held a glass of red whine which she slowly sipped to taste the complete rich flavor of fermented red grapes. She easily brought attention to her slim wrist, which had a simple gold bangle around it, as she elegantly raised the glass, to her rosy lips that gently and barely gripped the rim as she demurely took a sip, and finally to her delicate neck as she swallowed the red wine after spreading it all around her palate.

Neji salivated heavily at the sight and he could easily tell that the men who were standing around her were struggling to keep anything from popping up. Neji hid a slight growl that erupted from deep within his throat. But it seemed like some of the alpha males standing around his woman heard and easily backed off once they saw who he was.

As he approached her, the others excused themselves, as they should. But there was one who didn't move an inch and he had the nerve to wait until Neji stopped in front of the two to reach for his Hinata-sama's free hand and plant a chaste kiss on the smooth back of it.

As the other male walked away with a slight smirk on his face, Neji glared into the green eyes of his biggest competition, Sabaku Gaara, the heir of the resident vampire clan in Suna. If anything, as in _anything,_ unfavorable arose between Neji and Hinata, then Gaara would easily be next in line to take his place. But thankfully, nothing of the _incident_ was revealed or leaked out to the Elders. But he couldn't blame them, they only wanted the best for their Heiress even though they were actually frightened of the allegedly unstable Sabaku heir.

The only reason they'd consider Gaara as a candidate was because of their confidence in their Heiress who effortlessly stabilized him.

Neji gripped his champagne flute a little too tightly as a crack form through its crystal clear body. A soft hand appeared on his wrist and he instantly calmed down and relaxed. He turned his head and he looked down into the moonlit eyes of his one true love.

Neji couldn't help the soft expression of love and admiration that washed over his face as his Hinata-sama gazed up into his eyes. He heard the whispers from the crowd around them again. But this time they couldn't get enough of how perfect of a match he and Hinata-sama were.

His heart swelled with masculine pride as he was approved to be Hinata-sama's match by everyone around them. They were just meant to be.

Now with her hand on the crook of his elbow, the two strolled around and greeted the rest of the guests.

* * *

><p>Hiashi lightly tapped a spoon against the top of a champagne flute once and the entire ballroom silenced, everyone's attention was solely focused on the current head of the Hyuuga Clan.<p>

"First of all, I'd like to welcome all of our esteemed guests and to thank you for attending my daughter's 18th birthday celebration," Hiashi spoke into the microphone in hand as everyone applauded and flashes from professional photographers splashed the room with bright lights.

He waited for the applause to die down before starting again. "Today is a very important day, not only is it a celebration of her turning into a beautiful adult, but it is also a celebration of her Clan Leader Initiation." Another round of applause. "For now, since my daughter has expressed that she will attend university first before taking her rightful place as the leader of the Hyuuga Clan, I will continue Clan Leader duties in her place."

Hiashi turned and looked into Hinata's eyes as she stood confidently next to him with Neji by her side.

"My lovely Hinata, you have truly grown into a stunning, reliable, and charismatic woman. Everyday you look more and more like your mother, who sadly has left this world too soon. Your mother would have been really proud of you. She said to me, with her last breath, that you'll bring a new future to the Hyuuga Clan. And from day one, since the minute you were born and since the first time I held your tiny body in my arms, I definitely knew it to be truth. Thank you, Hinata, for growing up to be such a competent woman. And this is to more growth." Hiashi raised up his flute of champagne to toast.

Hinata stood up even the slightest bit straighter as she raised her glass to her father's. A proud but slightly sorrowful smile made its way to her lips as she saw the tiny glint of an unshed tear in her father's eyes. After she saw in the corner of her eye that everyone else had raised their own glasses, she lightly tapped hers with her father's. A symbolic passing of the torch as father and daughter looked deep into each other's eyes as they downed the rest of their alcohol.

The entire ballroom erupted into applause, many members of the audience we slightly teary eyed or standing absolutely straight with pride. They can count on Hinata-sama to lead the Hyuuga Clan into a brighter future.

Just as every started to disperse or gather around the soon-to-be new leader of the Hyuuga Clan, since the actual ceremony was taking place on New Year's Eve, a new voice rang through the ballroom.

"Everyone, may I please have your attention for one more moment?"

There were whispers through the crowd as everyone faced towards the stage again and expected to see Hiashi-sama but saw his nephew with the microphone in his hand.

Hinata had a slightly amused smile on her face as she raised a delicate eyebrow. She thought he was going to do it at the end. She covered a giggle with her new glass of wine.

"First of all, congratulations to Hinata-sama," Neji raised his glass up in the air for a short toast. Everyone followed and toasted. "Second of all, let me introduce myself to those who may not know who I am. I am Hyuuga Neji, and I am blessed to have been matched with Hinata-sama. She has truly grown up to be a wonderful woman." Neji turned to make eye contact with her.

"Hinata-sama, if I may have permission to recount some memories aloud."

Hinata gave him a small wave of her hand and waited with slight anticipation to see which memories he'd like to share with everyone.

"I remember when I first laid eyes on you. You were a newborn babe and I was only one-year-old. Your face was pleasantly flushed and I was still learning how to walk." Neji paused. "Sorry, ladies and gentlemen, that was meant to be a joke."

Slight laughter rang through the large room as they all thought of the impossibility of the memory.

"Now, for the real first time I remember laying my eyes on you was on your third birthday. I saw a shy little girl hiding behind her father's robes as he nudged her gently forward. I am not afraid to admit that I fell in love at first sight, even if I was at an age where I could not even begin to understand the concept of romantic love." Neji didn't waver as he looked directly into her eyes.

"To think that you'd grow up into such a confident, capable, and reliable Heiress must've stumped the Elders." A round of laughter went around the audience. "But you never did like meeting up to people expectations. Instead, you loved to shatter them. One bright memory I will never forget is when you argued on your caretaker's, Ko's, behalf when he was found out to have a human lover." Neji nodded to Ko, who was standing in the audience with his human wife. "The thing I remember the most is not the tears of respect and love that ran down Ko's face or the shock on the face of the Elders when you raised your voice, but the look on their faces when you said some very colorful words in Korean, English, Chinese, and French."

Everyone burst out laughing. "And that was when you were eight." Everyone laughed even harder.

Hinata had a slight blush on her face but she held her head up high. "And I will say that I regret that not one bit," she said.

"I doubt Hinata-sama ever did, even when the Elders nagged your father to discipline you. Uncle was truly proud of what you did, and so he did nothing." Neji couldn't hold back a chuckle. "What enraged the Elders even more was when Uncle told the servants to bring you books on foreign expletives and required for you to learn every single one of them."

Laughter graced the audience once again and even the Elders who were so furious before couldn't help but join in as they too recalled the memories.

Hinata hid a giggle behind a hand as she responded. "And I have not forgotten any of them." Then she turned to her father. "Father, I might have to say that is one of the best presents you have given me."

Hiashi smirked. "That is good to know that it has not gone to waste."

"Another memory I would like to share with everyone is the memory of the day we were matched together." He passed off his champagne flute to a waiter passing by and placed his hand over his heart where his mark was. "I could not be more overjoyed that I was at that very moment when my name left the Grand Elder's mouth. I remember having fought with my male cousins the night before as we all argued about who it would be." Neji smirked. "I still have those pictures."

"Hey!" popped up throughout the crowd as each cousin that fought with Neji on that night shouted out. "Throw them away already!"

"I beg to differ. I'm sure they will be useful in the long run."

Everything talked amongst themselves as they tried to figure what the pictures must be of but the humiliated cousins kept their mouths shut tight.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. This was the first time she heard of these pictures. She'll find out later what they were.

Neji looked to Hiashi who nodded and gave his consent.

"But ladies and gentlemen, my purpose tonight is not to embarrass my cousins but to share something very special with you all." Neji walked up to Hinata and took her hand. "Hinata-sama, I have been blessed with the opportunity to have been a part of your life. I wish to be part of your life until the end. I love you so much that sometimes I can't breathe when I think of you. My hands start shaking, my breath becomes shallow, my heart races until my chest hurts. And I would not trade that feeling for anything else in the world."

Hinata hid small sad smile that the implications of his words. He wanted to be punished for his past actions

"When I'm not with you, I feel empty and anxious to return to your side. So please, Hinata-sama, please let me have the permission to stay by your side forever." Neji passed off the microphone to a waiter as he pulled out the small, black velvet box that was burning a hole in his pocket and gracefully dropped down to one knee as he opened the box.

Gasps, squeals, and wolf whistles were what adorned the crowd this time.

"Hinata-sama, will you marry me?"

Hinata teasingly brought her hand to her chin in contemplation.

"I may not be perfect but I will try my best to be perfect for you. I have made mistakes that I truly regret. But you have let me back to your side so I do not ever want to experience the feeling of almost losing my place by your side ever again."

Murmurs were heard as the crowd tried to figure out the meaning of his words.

Neji held his breath, waiting for Hinata's answer. He knew that there was still a high chance that she would say no, so he stomach churned as he waited for her response.

"It is true that some of your past actions should have erased you from my life and have caused me strife." The Elders were starting to anger at her words, how could anyone ever hurt their Heiress?! And the other alpha males were getting ready to swoop in. "But you returned to my side and that is all that matters, though not without consequences."

"Hinata-sama," Neji pleaded. He needed to know that answer.

"Yes." Hinata smiled. "Yes, Neji-nii-san, I give you permission to stay by my side for eternity."

The crowd roared with applause and congratulations.

Neji finally took to the deepest breath in his whole life as he pulled the beautiful diamond ring from its velvet hold and delicately took Hinata's left hand and slid the platinum onto her finger. It looked absolutely perfect on her slender finger. Then he immediately stood up, wrapped his arms around her, and brought her in for a kiss.

Wolf whistles and squeals of delight were heard as the newly-engaged couple showed everyone their love.

* * *

><p>"Hinata-sama, congratulations on your initiation and congratulations on your engagement."<p>

Hinata gave him a slightly sad and apologetic smile. "Thank you, Itachi-kun." She felt Neji squeeze her hand before he let go and walked away, but not before a look of understanding passed between the two males over her head. Hinata looked over at Neji's retreating back as he returned to the party. Then she made eye contact with Itachi before turning and walking further away from the party. Itachi followed wordlessly.

Hinata walked over to the window at the end of the hall and stared out into the night sky. The moon shined brightly with no clouds to cover its brilliant beauty. The moon always reminded Hinata of her mother's eyes that were exactly like two moons. She placed a hand on the chilled window and began. "Itachi-kun, I do not regret my actions. But I do regret the hurt I have caused you."

"Hinata-sama, please don't. That is my purpose, to serve you in whatever way you need."

Hinata looked at Itachi's reflection on the window. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Itachi-kun, you are a saint. Please. Please find a woman more worthy of your love."

Itachi clenched his fist as his heart began to sank. He could already see where this was going. "Hinata-sama, there will never be another woman. There can only be you. Please let me stay by your side even after your marriage."

"Itachi-kun, you deserve better."

"No I don't, Hinata-sama. Please do not say such self-deprecating words. This is where I am meant to be. Please Hinata-sama. Please let me stay by your side," he pleaded.

Hinta finally turned away from the window and faced him. She held out her hand and waited for him to take it. "Itachi-kun. I am very happy to have received your love. But it is time for you to find a love who will love you and only you. This might be cruel for me to say, but I will do my best to find you that love. Until then, you cannot stay by my side, it is too unhealthy for you."

"I do not care if you hurt me, Hinata-sama, or stab me, or kill me! I will return no matter what. I will die only when you cast me away."

"I am ashamed to say that I am overjoyed to hear you say those words. But this is what I must do. Until you find another love, I will not let you back by my side. It will be a lie if I say I am not happy for you to leave my side. I look forward to the days when you are not by my side, but are in front of me with the true love of your life by your side."

"Until then, I do not want to see your face unless it is when I am introducing someone to you." Hinata brought his hand up to her lips and placed a chaste kiss on the back of it.

Itachi's heart stopped as Hinata's words pierced his chest.

Hinata looked up into his eyes. "Goodbye, Itachi-kun." Then she let go of his hand as it swung lifelessly to his side, and walked around him to Neji who was waiting for her at the opening of the hall. Without a look back, she took Neji's hand and returned to the party.

* * *

><p>Tenten clenched the mouse in her hand as her other free hand turned into a fist. She could feel her short nails digging into the skin of her palm. Her nails became wet with blood. Her eyes wide with horror as she stared at the news article on her laptop screen.<p>

She couldn't believe it.

Shock and anger overcame her whole being as she felt herself start to hyperventilate. She was always a strong person. But that was before she met _him_. Before she was _betrayed_ by him.

She still remembers the day he left her like as if it was just today. She still remembers the pain and hurt in his eyes, even if it took her three months for her to realize that it was even there. She still remembers the _love_ in his eyes as he thought and spoke of his cousin. It was a filthy love. It was disgusting.

She told him that it could never happen, that society would never accept the two of them. She shot insults at him as he did nothing to defend his dirty love for his cousin. He was that confident of his love for her.

And Tenten could see why as she stared into the eyes of the man who played her.

Even if it was just a picture, she could see the love he had for the woman next to him. The woman who had a delicate hand on his arm. The woman who had a beautiful diamond ring on her left hand. The woman who he was engaged to.

_'Congratulations to the beautiful couple!' _was what the title of the article read.

Tenten had been stuck on the cover photo for ten minutes before she could scroll down and read the actual article. She was expecting ridicule and slander to be all over the article about an incestuous couple. She half-expected to find that the title was done in a sarcastic tone to mock them.

But no. The article had no such thing. There was not one bad thing about the newly-engaged couple. There was nothing about the heinous crime the man and woman in the article was committing. No hidden messages or any backhanded compliments. Not one drop.

Her heart sank.

This was a sincere article about the joy and happiness that author had for the power couple.

Then she quickly scrolled down to the comments after the article made by the public.

Her heart sank even more as there were only comments congratulating the couple or exclaiming the beauty of the couple. There were no disgusted or insulting comments. None.

What was wrong with this society?

She had spent more than half a year getting over her heartbreak and the one thought that helped her through was that they would never be accepted by society, that they would never be allowed to be together in public. That was the one thought that saved her heart and her mind. She couldn't be wrong about it. It had long been established that incest was looked down upon. She knew that it was her win from that one fact alone.

But here she was, reading an article about the depraved couple who didn't so much as bat an eyelash as they announced their engagement to the entire world. The thing that irked Tenten to the core was that no one thought it was wrong or disgusting.

There was no backlash. At all.

Tenten was crushed.

She could hear the coy laughter from the Princess. She could see the mocking in her eyes in the picture.

She lost.

Hinata won.

Tenten could feel herself sink further and further from light of the sun and into the darkness of the dark side of the moon. She had no reason to live anymore. The scorn of society was the one thing that kept her hopes up, her hopes of getting back at the one who broke her.

Before, she was able to pick up most of the pieces, but now she felt like she had turned to dust, forever unable to get everything back as the wind scattered her everywhere.

Tenten robotically stood up from her chair and stiffly walked over to her bed. Her bed that she had changed the covers of and had burned the old ones. It was only when she was safely under the covers did she pour her heart out into the pillow.

She couldn't do anything about the piercing pain in her chest.

She lost.

* * *

><p><em>Owari<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy crap and it's done. I kinda can't believe it. It's been almost a year since I promised you the last chapter and almost two since I put up the first chapter. Holy crap time flies by really fast when you look back. The reason why it took me so long to write this last chapter was because I didn't want to write it. I kind of lost interest after Chapter 12, not only this story but all of my stories. And then once I started getting the urge to write again, I had to write a chapter for another one of my stories to get back into the grove. I also needed to get back into the mood to write this last chapter, since this was a very important chapter and the mood of this story is quite different from my other stories. I wrote small bits of it at first and then I finally forced myself to sit down and complete it. I already knew what I wanted the chapter to have, but I just didn't know how to write it. It's been over a year since I wrote Chapter 12, so I was definitely out of practice. Did you guys like it? Was it worthy to be the last chapter? Did you feel the WIN at the end of the chapter?**

**And whoopsie daisy, it took me until the last chapter to realize that I wasn't culturally or legally correct. The legal age of adulthood in Japan is actually 20, not 18. My bad, I was just going with the American system. **

**And onto the reviews! Holy crap there were so many for Chapter 12! 19 of them! Holy crap that's the most I've ever gotten for a single chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews! And speaking of the reviews, I didn't expect to get such dichotomy in the reviews for this story! Some were Neji X Ten, Hina X Neji, and others were Hina X Ita or basically Hina X "she deserves someone better!". Oh wow. And there were some reviews that made me realize that some people out there really put the Uchihas on a pedestal and were not happy at all when I knocked the Uchihas off. Oh boy. Just wait until you see the story where I knocked Sasuke even further away from the pedestal! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! If I ever get around to posting it up...**

**OH! And I couldn't help myself...troll face...I wrote an alternate ending even though many people have said no to it...XD. I actually wrote that before I wrote the actual ending. Hehe. So this story is over yet it's not over yet. **

**So this will be all for now, until I feel like putting up the alternate ending. **

**Until then!**

**Updated – 2/28/2013**


	14. Author's Note

**A/N: Calm down guys! This isn't the alternate ending! This is the note _about_ the alternate ending. **

**Even though a lot of you have expressed that you don't want an alternate ending, I already wrote it and I still want to post it up. But since there was great opposition to knowing about what happens, I'm going to post it up as a lonely oneshot. So that means that those who're are curious enough to want to go check it out, they can go to my profile and look for it, and it also means that those who don't even want to acknowledge it's existence don't have to waste their time looking for it. This is what I call a compromise (coughcoercioncough). **

**Oh, and reviews for my last chapter, made me so sad, tear tear. There were only three! But I guess that was to be expected since it took me FOREVER to update, so that was my fault =(. Sigh, but even then, I would like to know what other people thought about the last chapter. And yes, thank you to those three who did review =D!**

**Well this will be the last last chapter to _Restrained Wants _as far as most of you are concerned. This is actually my first time finishing a story, other than a oneshot XD. If you guys are bored, please check out my other stories! Oh! And please check out my new story _Lost and Found_ if you have time! It's SasuSaku and to be honest, out of all the stories that I'm written and even out of all the ones that aren't posted, I have never _ever_ written a SasuSaku before, lol. Hmmm, don't know why...**

**And once again, thank you for reading my story! Especially those who have stuck with me from the beginning!**

**Just a heads up, this alternate ending was written for those who thought Hinata deserved better and it doesn't focus on NejiTen so please go check it out XD!**

**Oh, and the alternate ending will be title _Unrestrained Wants_. *raises eyebrows up and down* You see what I did there?**


End file.
